Error de cálculo
by Romyna.Z
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando un experimento fallido afecta a Darien, transformándolo en algo que nadie esperaría? ¿Qué hará Serena al respecto? No quiero decir mucho, tendrán que pasar a leer... es más entretenido de lo que suena el resumen! Y por supuesto que tiene la cuota de humor característica ;D
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos los que pasen por aquí!**

Traigo una nueva creación, que venía escribiendo ya desde hace bastaaante tiempo (como un año más o menos jaja) y bueno, está inspirado en una investigación que tuve que hacer con unas compañeras el año pasado (nada que ver con esta investigación, pero de ahí surgió la idea), así que saludos a mi compañeras de método, que no leerán esto xD y una mención especial a nuestro amado trabajo sobre la automedicación... NO SE AUTOMEDIQUEN! jaja

Bueno, espero les guste. Yo me divertí bastante escribiéndolo!

Y bueno, me demoré tanto en subirlo porque me gusta tener las historias terminadas para que no esté la posibilidad de que deje botada la historia por alguna razón xD Así que está lista, tiene 7 caps. y lo único que me falta sería un epílogo que anda rondando mi mente, pero si no sale no importa :D

Muchos saludos (en especial a las chicas de siempre!) y espero sus comentarios!

Disfruten!

_**Ro.**_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, tampoco los conceptos referentes a Sailor Moon. Totalmente sin fines de lucro.  
Aún no existe el elixir de la juventud.**

**Error de cálculo.**

**Capítulo 1: Yo me ofrezco. **

"Chicos, si esto resulta, ganaremos un Nobel de seguro" Andrew se frotaba las manos en anticipación.

Andrew, Darien y otro de sus compañeros de universidad habían estado horas trabajando sin parar en el laboratorio de investigación de su facultad. Llevaban meses haciendo un estudio sobre el envejecimiento celular, y ya estaban a punto de empezar la fase de experimentación para comprobar - o desmentir - la hipótesis que ellos planteaban.

Y la investigación era bastante prometedora, habían logrado sintetizar una sustancia que, en teoría, no sólo detendría el envejecimiento celular, sino que podría también revertirlo, por lo que si todo resultaba tal y como estaba previsto tendrían entre sus manos el elixir de la juventud, y dentro de poco tiempo serían la sensación del mundo científico y, ¿por qué no?, también del mundo entero.

Ese día se habían dedicado completamente a afinar los últimos detalles; debían establecer una vía de administración para la sustancia y dejar todo listo y dispuesto para iniciar el estudio preliminar, el que se llevaría a cabo con un preparado similar al de la _sustancia mágica_, con la sola diferencia de que su efecto duraría sólo una semana. Si esa prueba resultaba bien, pasarían al estudio clínico en sí, analizando un gran grupo de voluntarios y por unos cuantos meses.

"No vamos a llegar a ningún Nobel si no probamos esto primero" contestó de mal humor Tom, el tercer investigador, un joven alto de pelo largo y castaño, quien estaba molesto, aburrido y frustrado por todos los problemas que habían tenido a lo largo del estudio, y por todos los problemas que seguían teniendo "necesitamos voluntarios y terminar el…"

"¡Listo!" el grito de victoria de Darien sobresaltó a los otros dos.

"¿Lo lograste?" Andrew sonaba aún más alegre que de costumbre.

"Sí, el jarabe está listo, perfectamente bebestible" les mostró un tubo de ensayo lleno de un líquido color ámbar, algo viscoso.

"Perfecto," comentó Tom sin mucho entusiasmo, pero con una pizca de optimismo en sus voz "ahora necesitamos los voluntarios"

"Tranquilo, eso es lo de menos" el rubio les guiñó un ojo.

"¿Lo vas a probar tú?" preguntó con ironía el otro chico.

"Yo lo puedo probar" ofreció Darien con calma, como si no tuviera importancia.

"¿En serio?" ambos se sorprendieron. Sí, ellos también confiaban en su proyecto, pero ser los conejillos de india era otra cosa.

"Sí, sé bien lo que hemos hecho," se encogió de hombros y se acercó a los otros "además, el efecto dura sólo una semana" no podía ser tan terrible, ¿verdad?

"Sí, creo que tienes razón" Tom no estaba muy convencido, pero si Darien se ofrecía, ¡bienvenido sea! "y si pasa algo, estamos nosotros para solucionarlo"

"Sí, además de entre nosotros tres, tú eres el que se ve más viejo" bromeó Andrew "te vendría bien un pequeño rejuvenecimiento"

"Ja-ja, muy gracioso Drew" Darien rodó sus ojos, hizo una pausa y cambió de tema "Ok, son las 18:05 hrs., me lo voy a beber, tomen nota de cualquier cosa"

El pelinegro alzó un poco el tubo de ensayo que sostenía en su mano derecha, observándolo por sólo unos segundos, y ante la expectante mirada de sus otros dos compañeros de investigación, bebió rápidamente todo el contenido del tubo de un solo sorbo.

"¡Arg, demonios!" se quejó escandalósamente el moreno.

"¡¿Qué, qué, qué?!" los otros dos entraron en pánico.

"Me faltó ponerle más azúcar al jarabe," contestó mientras bebía un vaso de agua para sacarse el mal sabor de la boca "sabía horrible"

"Idiota, nos asustaste" el reproche de Tom no se hizo esperar.

"¿Sientes algo?" Andrew ignoró lo demás, estaba emocionado por ver los efectos de lo que ellos mismos habían creado.

"No, todavía no," se miró las manos, se tocó la cara, miró a los chicos y agregó "tal vez tarda unas cuantas horas"

"Deberíamos esperar hasta que veamos algo, o por lo menos vigilarte por unas horas" sugirió el joven de cabellos largos.

Andrew y Darien asintieron, y sin mucho más que hacer, los tres se sentaron a esperar.

Y esperaron, y esperaron, y esperaron, y estuvieron más de una hora esperando, pero nada.

"Tal vez nos equivocamos en la fórmula" El tono de Andrew demostraba desilusión, mientras tomaba en sus manos una de las hojas llenas de cálculos que descansaban sobre la mesa, mirándola no muy animado.

"O tal vez es sólo algo lento" fue Tom esta vez quien trató de ser optimista "¿No has sentido nada en todo este rato?"

"Mmm, no mucho" Darien pensó por unos segundos "sólo un poco de dolor de cabeza y siento el cuerpo algo pesado, pero creo que es sólo el cansancio, deberíamos irnos a descansar" concluyó bostezó.

Andrew anotó rápidamente los síntomas en el registro que estaban llevando; era importante saber las primeras manifestaciones y algunos efectos secundarios que pudieran aparecer.

"Eso tal vez puede significar que está funcionando" se alegró Tom "¿sientes algo más?"

"No sé, es una sensación extraña" volvió a bostezar "sólo puedo decir que tengo mucho sueño"

"Tal vez deberías dormir" sugirió el rubio analizando la situación "sabemos que la mayor parte de la reparación celular se produce durante el sueño, tal vez ese es nuestro catalizador"

"Es probable," Tom se frotó el mentón en actitud pensadora "traigamos la camilla"

Unos minutos después, en medio del laboratorio habían instalado una – no muy cómoda – camilla, con unas cuantas mantas, para que Darien, el sujeto de pruebas, pudiera dormir bajo la supervisión de ellos mismos. De no muy buena gana, el moreno accedió a dormir ahí en medio de todo, siendo observado a cada segundo; sabía que era por el bien de su tan ansiada investigación. Luego de conversar unos segundos, y ser regañado por los chicos, Darien se rindió finalmente ante el sueño que lo consumía, y se quedó profundamente dormido. El par de amigos se quedó observándolo por unos minutos más y pronto se aburrieron de ver al moreno durmiendo cada segundo, así que se pusieron a jugar a las cartas, programando una alarma que sonara cada media hora, para ir a ver cómo estaba el _conejillo de indias_.

A la primera media hora no vieron nada diferente. A la segunda, les pareció que la piel de Darien estaba algo más clara, tal vez eso era un efecto secundario. Pero a la tercera media hora, el cambio era más notorio, Darien sin duda se veía más joven, como de unos 17 años tal vez. Andrew tomó nota feliz de lo observado, pero ante la sugerencia de Tom, decidieron esperar otra media hora más, para ver qué tanto podía cambiar, y estar seguros de que no era sólo su impresión, antes de despertar al moreno. Lo que ellos no anticiparon, fue que sus cuerpos estaban muy cansados como para esperar y no alcanzaron a durar media hora más; los dos amigos se quedaron dormidos sobre la mesa, las alarmas pasando desapercibida para ambos durante varias horas.

El primero en despertar fue Andrew, quien bostezando, estiró sus brazos para desperezarse, mientras trataba de asimilar dónde estaba y por qué no estaba despertando en su casa. Casi inmediatamente recordó que se habían quedado en el laboratorio, bostezó una vez más y miró el reloj en la pared, eran las 23:52 hrs., pensó volver a dormir y luego recordó a Darien, palideciendo inmediatamente al recordar las alarmas fijadas cada media hora, y que la última que habían escuchado había sido antes de las 21:00 hrs. Sin animarse a mirar la camilla que contenía al durmiente Darien, el rubio zamarreó frenéticamente a su compañero, quien aún dormía.

"¡Tom, Tom despierta!" la voz nerviosa del normalmente tranquilo rubio sonaba a desesperación.

"¿Qué demonios te pasa Furuhata?, déjame dormir" reclamó con voz soñolienta.

"¡Nos quedamos dormidos, son casi las doce!" le gritó.

Ante esa aclaración, el chico saltó de su asiento espantado, con los ojos grandes como platos.

"Diablos, eso no es bueno" pasó su mano por su largo cabello "¿ya viste a Darien?"

"No, me da miedo" confesó el rubio, sonando como una niñita asustada.

Tom gruñó y pasó por el lado de Andrew hacia donde estaba la camilla, pero se detuvo al ver que la silueta de Darien bajo las mantas se veía notablemente más pequeña que la que habían visto antes de dormirse.

"Em, ¿Andrew?" llamó tentativamente.

El rubio se acercó con los ojos medio cerrados, temeroso de ver lo que había sucedido con su amigo.

"Oh Dios" dejó escapar, al ver lo que su compañero le señalaba.

"¿Lo despertamos?" Tom se acercó un poco más dudoso.

"Ok, a la cuenta de tres" el simpático administrador del Crown respiró hondo.

"¡Al demonio!" Tom era un hombre de poca paciencia, sobre todo en situaciones como esta "Darien, despierta" movió al pequeño bulto oculto entre las mantas.

Unos segundos después vieron la, ahora pequeña figura de Darien removerse perezosamente entre las mantas, hasta que emergió de ellas un niño de unos 6 años de edad, una perfecta versión en miniatura de Darien, claro, porque lo era.

"¿Darien?" Andrew sonaba más que sorprendido.

"Hola Andrew," su voz sonaba extremadamente tierna "hola Tom"

"Em Darien… ¿ya notaste que eres un niño, verdad?" al chico de cabello largo le parecía extraña la tranquilidad de su amigo.

"¡Claro que soy un niño!" contestó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

"Darien, ¿recuerdas por qué estamos aquí?" el mejor amigo del ahora niño frente a ellos tanteó el terreno antes de hacerle más preguntas.

El pequeño negó con la cabeza y se encogió de hombros "No me acuerdo"

"¿Cuántos años tienes?" aún le parecía extraño, algo no le cuadraba.

Darien mostró todos los dedos de una de sus manos y luego los contó en voz alta "Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco," cambió su mirada desde su mano hacia los sorprendidos investigadores "cinco años"

"Ah, em… ¡Qué bien!" Andrew trató de disimular, ante la extraña mirada y el ceño fruncido del otro adulto presente "¿Nos esperas aquí un ratito, Darien? No toques nada"

El rubio le dedicó una sonrisa al pequeño, quien seguía en la camilla, y caminó en dirección a la puerta del laboratorio, empujando a un extrañadísimo Tom en el proceso. Ya afuera del laboratorio, Tom no hizo esperar a sus gestos de incredulidad, duda y desconcierto ante lo que había sucedido allí adentro.

"¡¿Pero qué demonios pasó?!" susurró en tono exaltado.

"No estoy seguro," Andrew lucía algo afligido "pero creo que convertimos a Darien en un niño de 5 años, en mente y cuerpo"

"Pero recordaba nuestros nombres" nada de lo que estaba sucediendo tenía sentido para el castaño.

"Creo que su memoria está intacta, excepto por las últimas horas" pensó unos segundos "tenemos que investigar más, pero tenemos que tener mucho cuidado"

"¡Demonios Darien!" gruñó Tom resignado.

Volvieron a entrar al laboratorio y vieron que Darien ya no estaba en la camilla donde lo habían dejado, sino que estaba sentado a la mesa en la que ellos se habían quedado dormidos hace unas cuantas horas, concentrado en uno de los cuadernos que había quedado encima.

"Darien ya volvimos" avisó Andrew, a Tom aún le costaba trabajo asimilar que su tan maduro amigo, ahora fuera un pequeño niño.

El niño se bajó con dificultad de la silla con el cuaderno en la mano y se acercó al par de jóvenes.

"Mira," le acercó el cuaderno al rubio con orgullo "hice un dibujo"

La cabeza de Tom estaba a punto de estallar, iba a entrar en un colapso nervioso de seguro, y miró a su rubio amigo con cara de pánico, el rubio le devolvió la mirada, pero su mirada demostraba mucha más tranquilidad.

"Muy bien Darien, te quedó muy bonito" tomó el cuaderno y le sonrió al pequeño, quien sonreía ampliamente al ver reconocida su obra de arte.

"¿Andrew?" Tom le susurró en un tono ahogado.

Pero antes de emitir cualquier tipo de respuesta, Andrew sólo le entregó el cuaderno y le hizo un gesto para que lo observara. Tom lo tomó no de muy buena gana y lo volteó para ver el dibujo, pero al encontrarse de frente a la creación del niño, su expresión demostró mayor incredulidad e incoherencia, si es que eso era posible. El dibujo que Darien había hecho en sólo unos minutos era nada más y nada menos que la fórmula química de la sustancia que ellos estaban desarrollando, claro, se veía poco un abstracto, pero era sin duda eso.

"¿Qué es lo que dibujaste?" el rubio parecía tener bastante psicología con los niños.

"Una molécula" contestó con simpleza.

"Ah, claro, claro" Andrew miró de reojo a su todavía sorprendido compañero "¿y sabes lo que es una molécula?"

"¡Por supuesto que lo sé!" el pequeño pareció ofendido por la pregunta "están muy raros hoy"

"Es que estamos cansados" se excusó nervioso.

"Sí, ya es tarde," Andrew miró el reloj, ya era casi la 1 am. "hoy te quedas en mi casa Darien, ¿qué dices?"

"¡Sí!" el pequeño lucía entusiasmado, pero sólo unos minutos después de subirse al auto de Andrew, se quedó dormido nuevamente.

"Esperemos que no siga achicándose mientras duerme" comentó preocupado Tom.

"Esperemos que no" el rubio se quedó pensativo.

"Oye," llamó la atención de su amigo "¿qué vamos a hacer con él?"

"Bueno, esta noche se queda en mi casa," volteó darle un vistazo rápido al niño durmiendo es su asiento trasero, vestía sólo la camiseta de Darien, que le quedaba gigante, y estaba envuelto en las mantas que le habían puesto a la camilla en el laboratorio "y vamos a tener que comprarle ropa de su talla"

"Yo puedo ir a comprar mañana" se ofreció Tom "pero, ¿qué haremos con él después"

"Um, mañana lo llevo conmigo al Crown y…" pensó unos segundos, parecía estar considerando una idea, pero no muy seguro "deberíamos avisarle a Serena, ella lo puede cuidar mejor que nosotros, por lo menos es mujer"

"Sí, creo que es buena idea" lo consideró mirando a Darien "sí, es lo mejor"

"Serena nos va a matar" un estremecimiento recorrió la espalda de Andrew en anticipación.

Así, el par de investigadores y su pequeño amigo fueron a descansar por lo que restaba de noche, ya mañana sería otro día y _con suerte_, tendrían a Serena de su lado.

* * *

Cuéntenme qué les pareció y nos leemos en el próx. capítulo!

**En el capítulo 2... ¿Qué pasará cuando Serena se entere? ¿Podrán los científicos hacer algo para revertir la situación? ¿Qué pasará con Darien? **

Todo esto y más... en unos cuantos días!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola de nuevo! **volví prontito con este segundo capítulo!

Les cuento algo que se me había olvidado decirles... este fic está situado después de todo el tema de Galaxia...

Me puse muy contenta de leer todos sus comentarios! y les agradezco mucho de todo corazón :D**  
ChibiChibi-sd, Serenakou1180, Ediebella, AriadnaDeChiba, Buny, Luna, Flakis, SalyLuna, Aynat-Dream, Angiepelitos, Yesqui2000 y Gigichiba... Muchas gracias chicas!  
Y a todas las que me pusieron en alerta o en favoritos, también muchas gracias! y no sean tímidas, comenten! jaja (nah, si no quieren o no pueden, no hay problema!)**

Y bueno, les traigo este cap, que espero aclare unas dudas que había por ahí en los comentarios :D

Ya, les mando un beso enorme! y un sostén de cocos + un collar hawaiano para que bailen alegremente xD jajaja  
Un abrazote!

_**Ro.**_

* * *

**Cap. 2: Serena, encogimos a tu novio.**

A la mañana siguiente, Andrew despertó y levantó a Darien, quien seguía del mismo porte y al parecer de la misma edad, lo cual fue un alivio; por lo menos no había seguido encogiéndose durante la noche. Ya levantados ambos, el rubio preparó el desayuno y mientras se sentaban a la mesa a comer, el timbre del departamento sonó, anunciando la llegada del tercer implicado; Tom, quien antes siquiera de saludar a su amigo, preguntó lo que había estado temiendo todo el camino hasta la casa de Andrew.

"¿Siguió…?" el castaño hizo un gesto descendente con la mano para completar su pregunta.

"No, todo igual," el dueño de casa le guiñó un ojo y se apartó de la puerta "pasa"

"Traje el encargo" entró al departamento y vio a Darien jugando con su desayuno "hola Darien, te traje ropa"

"No me gusta la ropa" se quejó el niño con el ceño fruncido.

"Pero no puedes andar así" se rió el rubio, ya se estaba encariñando con el pequeño, lo extrañaría cuando volviera a la normalidad "además, hoy verás a alguien muy especial"

"¿A quién, a quién?" la curiosidad brotando de los poros del niño.

"Es una sorpresa" contestó rítmicamente Andrew "ahora ve a vestirte y a cepillarte los dientes"

Darien obedeció inmediatamente.

"¿Sabe vestirse?" Andrew se encogió de hombros ante la pregunta de Tom "entonces, ¿tú le dirás a Serena?"

"Sí, tranquilo" le restó importancia el rubio, Serena entendería de una u otra forma, y les ayudaría "lo más importante es que hables con el Dr. Chen"

"Claro," suspiró "él también nos va a matar"

Los dos suspiraron y bajaron la cabeza con resignación, debían asumir el error cometido, aunque Darien había sido el imprudente y nadie le diría nada a él… Las injusticias de la vida.

Unos minutos después, Darien volvió a la cocina totalmente vestido, aunque no muy prolijamente.

"Creo que tiene afectada la motricidad" pensó en voz alta el joven de pelo largo.

"Ven, déjame arreglarte" se agachó a ordenar las ropas de Darien y a atar los cordones de sus zapatillas "¡listo!"

Cuando ya todos estuvieron listos, los chicos salieron a cumplir sus misiones; Andrew en dirección al Crown, para más tarde hablar con Serena, y Tom hacia el hospital, a buscar al Dr. Chen, médico a cargo de la investigación que estaban realizando.

Cuando llegaron al Crown, Darien pareció olvidarse de todo y corrió felizmente hacia las máquinas, Andrew luego de arreglar todo lo necesario para abrir el local, le pasó unas cuantas fichas para que jugara, y con eso mantuvo al pequeño de ojos azules entretenido por gran parte de la mañana. El resto del tiempo Darien sólo se dedicó a seguir a Andrew a todos lados, como si fuera su cola. Ya alrededor del medio día, Andrew calculó la hora de almuerzo de Serena y la llamó a su celular, mientras Darien jugaba con la caja registradora.

"¿Aló, Andrew?" la rubia del otro lado de la línea sonaba algo extrañada de recibir una llamada suya.

"Hola Serena," los nervios hicieron al rubio dudar, pero no le quedaba otra alternativa "hey, me preguntaba si vas a pasar después de clases por acá"

"¿Al Crown? ¡Claro!" contestó, entusiasta como siempre "quedé de juntarme con Darien, ¿por qué?"

Una risa nerviosa escapó del rubio de ojos verdes "Ah em, nada, sólo que tengo que contarte algo"

"¡Ay, que curiosidad!" sonaba impaciente "paso inmediatamente después de clases"

"Es-está bien, nos vemos después, adiós" su voz tartamuda y acelerada cortó pronto la conversación, dejando a una Serena aún más curiosa y extrañada.

El rubio suspiró y trató de prepararse para enfrentar a Serena _'Dios, esto va a ser difícil'_.

El tiempo transcurrió rápidamente y pronto eran casi las 15:30 hrs., por lo que Serena no tardaría mucho en llegar. Darien había estado sentado en un piso alto junto a Andrew tras la barra, haciendo dibujos en la libreta en la que el rubio anotaba los pedidos. Así estaban las cosas cuando la chica de coletas llegó a su tan querido Crown Center.

"¡Hola Andrew!" saludó alegre, automáticamente al pasar las puertas de vidrio.

"Hola Serena" el saludo de su rubio amigo no sonaba como el de todos los días.

Se acercó a la barra, con la intención de preguntarle a Andrew qué le pasaba, pero su atención se distrajo al ver al pequeño sentado junto a él, quien parecía estar concentradísimo en la libreta de Andrew.

"¡Pero qué niño más lindo!" el pequeño de cabellos negros le inspiró una tremenda ternura "¿Quién es?"

Y justo cuando Andrew iba a responder, Darien pareció reconocer la voz de Serena, saliendo de su estado de concentración.

"¡Serena!" sus ojos se iluminaron y se lazó a sus brazos, aún con la barra de por medio.

Serena lo recibió en sus brazos, pero disimuladamente le pidió explicaciones a Andrew, pues no entendía absolutamente nada, ¿cómo es que ese niño sabía su nombre?

"Serena," el rubio hizo una pausa y suspiró "él es Darien"

La expresión en el rostro de Serena fue monumental, una mezcla de incredulidad, miedo, y nerviosismo se apoderó por unos segundos de las facciones de la rubia. Luego dudó un momento y rió; por lo descabellado de la frase de Andrew, esto _debía_ ser una broma. Pero, un momento, Andrew no se estaba riendo, de hecho, parecía afligido. _'¿O sea que es verdad?'_ la mente de Serena gritó en pánico.

"¿Qué?" trató de sonar calmada, pero no tuvo mucho éxito.

El rubio sólo asintió con la cabeza, no le daba el valor para hablar.

A Serena aún le parecía una broma, así que, escéptica, separó un poco al pequeño de ella y lo miró con detención, examinando cada milímetro de su rostro.

"¡¿Darien?!" sus ojos eran inconfundibles, aunque ahora eran más grandes en proporción, y más transparentes en cuanto a lo que reflejaban.

Andrew vio a Serena casi sufrir un paro cardíaco de la impresión.

"¡¿Cómo demonios te convertiste en un niño?!" ahora la rubia sonaba molesta.

Andrew se sorprendió por la reacción de la chica y atinó, aunque algo tarde, a hacerle señas en silencio a la rubia para que dejara de regañar al pequeño. Pero fue demasiado tarde, los ojos del niño ya estaban brillantes con las lágrimas acumuladas. Serena ahora sí ya no entendía nada, pero se le partía el corazón de ver esa carita tan tierna llena de pena.

"Oh, no Darien, no llores" acarició con ternura su cabeza "no fue mi intención" le sonrió dulcemente "yo voy a hablar con tío Andrew, ¿sí?"

"Quédate aquí Darien, y no toques nada" advirtió Andrew, el pequeño sólo asintió obedientemente.

El rubio guió a su – no muy contenta – amiga hacia la bodega del local, para conversar más tranquilamente, o para darle la oportunidad a Serena de matarlo sin testigos, ¿ya qué más daba?

"Andrew…" hizo una pausa resoplando por la nariz "¿qué demonios le hicieron a mi novio?"

"Primero, fue él quien se ofreció" había que dejar eso en claro, ¿verdad? "y segundo, bueno em, ¿recuerdas el experimento en el que hemos estado trabajando?" Serena asintió impaciente con su cabeza, mientras daba golpecitos en el suelo con uno de sus pies "bueno pues, resultó" Andrew soltó una risa nerviosa "aunque al parecer se nos pasó _un poco_ la mano con la fórmula"

"¿El experimento?" la respiración de la rubia parecía aún más agitada "¡¿Cómo se les ocurre experimentar con ustedes mismos?, ¿están locos?, ¿qué demonios estaban pensando?!"

"¡Fue idea de Darien!" se defendió el rubio.

"¡Pero ustedes podrían haberle dicho que no!" rebatió de vuelta "¿y ahora qué hacemos?, ¿cómo lo volvemos a la normalidad?"

"Em, este… se supone que el efecto se pasará solo" intentó sonreír, pero por la expresión de Serena, al parecer no era una buena idea "dentro de una semana"

"Oh, Dios" suspiró la rubia paseándose por el lugar "¿y qué es exactamente lo que pasó?, ¿volvió en el tiempo, se encogió, lo trajeron del pasado…?"

"Aún no estamos muy seguros, pero creemos que su mente y su cuerpo volvieron a ser los de un niño de 5 años" explicó "pero conserva sus recuerdos, casi intactos, sólo que afectados por su perspectiva de niño"

"¿Cómo el detective Conan?" a la rubia le costaba trabajo entender la condición actual de su novio.

"Em, no precisamente" se rascó la cabeza, era difícil explicarlo "Conan conservaba su edad mental intacta, Darien no"

"¿Entonces es como un niño común y corriente?" concluyó la chica.

"Sí, con la única excepción de que ayer era un adulto, y de que tiene mucho más conocimiento que un niño normal"

"Cuando vuelva a la normalidad se las va a tener que ver conmigo, ¡por irresponsable!" la rubia apretó sus puños.

Andrew rió nervioso nuevamente "Y había otra cosa de la que quería hablarte" miró a Serena, quien lo incitó a continuar "Tom y yo pensamos que… em, que… que sería mejor que tú lo cuides, ¿no crees?"

La cara de indignación de Serena no era un buen augurio, y Andrew volvió a hablar antes de que ella pudiera contestar cualquier cosa.

"Nos parece que Darien estaría mejor contigo; tú lo amas, él te ama" le sonrió tratando de convencerla "además tienes ese instinto maternal, ¡se te nota a leguas!"

Serena resopló una vez más, si Andrew no fuera su amigo, ya lo hubiera estrangulado con sus propias manos "Está bien, pero lo haré _sólo_ por el pequeño Darien"

"¡Esa es la Serena que conozco!" el rubio sonrió aliviado.

"No tientes tu suerte Andrew," advirtió con mirada asesina "además, tú tendrás que cuidarlo en las mañanas mientras voy a clases"

"¡Hecho!" el amigable chico le extendió la mano para cerrar el trato. Serena la aceptó y supo que ya no había vuelta atrás, ¿en qué lío se había metido?

Luego de la conversación, lentamente los dos amigos caminaron de vuelta a la entrada del Crown, donde habían dejado al pequeño Darien, quien ahora estaba lavando unas copas de malteadas. _'Vaya, hasta de niño es maniático de la limpieza'_ pensó la rubia con ironía.

"Darien" la alegre voz de la rubia llamó su atención "¿quieres un helado?, tío Andrew nos va a regalar un helado a los dos, ¿verdad Andrew?"

Al rubio no le quedó otra opción; entre la mirada asesina de su rubia amiga, y la cara de felicidad de su pequeño amigo, no podía negarse.

"¡Claro!" el chico de ojos verdes fue a prepararles helado y volvió pronto con dos conos de helado de chocolate "Ahí tienen, que lo disfruten"

"Gracias, es mi favorito" contesto el pequeño entusiasmado, saboreando inmediatamente su cono de helado.

"Darien vamos a sentarnos allá, ¿sí?" Serena le indicó uno de las mesas, la que siempre usaba con sus amigas.

El pequeño asintió y Serena lo sentó junto a ella, era tan extraño ver a Darien así, tan pequeño, vulnerable, alegre y transparente, era totalmente una locura, pero aún así le estaba empezando a gustar la sensación, por fin podría ser ella quien cuidara de su amado, y no a la inversa.

"Oye Darien" el niño la miró con ojos alegres "¿Cómo sabías mi nombre?"

"Porque eres Serena" contestó con simpleza encogiéndose de hombros "tú eres la hermosa princesa y yo soy tu príncipe valiente"

Serena colapsó de ternura justo ahí, ¡podría comerse a ese bomboncito tan dulce y tierno!.

"Tienes razón, pero ese es nuestro secreto, no puedes contarle a nadie, ¿sí?" la rubia hizo un signo de silencio cómplice, cubriendo sus labios con uno de sus dedos, mientras el pequeño asentía obedientemente, mirándola con sus enormes ojos azules.

"¡Hola Serena!" la alegre voz de Mina la sacó de su conversación con Darien "Vaya, ¿quién es tu amiguito?"

Serena miró a su rubia amiga, sus otras amigas estaban ahí también, así que las saludó y les hizo un gesto con la mano para que se sentaran; lo necesitarían. Las chicas se sentaron, como Serena les indicaba, y la rubia trató de ordenar las ideas en su cabeza para explicarles la situación a las chicas.

"Chicas, él es Darien" soltó la noticia sin más preámbulo.

"¿Es… familiar de Darien?" Ami tenía una corazonada de que esto no era nada bueno.

"Em, no" Serena mordió su labio inferior "él es _mi_ Darien"

"¿Es broma?" la cara de Rei era bastante similar a la que Serena había puesto cuando se enteró.

La princesa de la Luna sólo pudo negar con la cabeza y ante la mirada curiosa de las chicas, ofreció darles una explicación más satisfactoria después.

"¡Pero qué ternura!" Mina sólo le veía el lado bueno al asunto.

"¿Y qué… qué… qué…?" Lita no puedo completar su pregunta, en verdad no sabía bien qué quería preguntar, había tantas interrogantes en todo esto.

"Darien se va a quedar conmigo, ¿no es verdad, Darien?" Serena le dedicó una sonrisa al pequeño a su lado.

"¡Sí!" contestó entusiasta.

"¿Y dónde se van a quedar?" preguntó preocupada Mina.

"Supongo que tendrá que ser en el departamento de Darien, no me lo puedo llevar a mi casa" Serena no había pensado mucho en eso, pero ahora que las chicas lo mencionaban, ¿cómo le iba a decir a su mamá que no estaría en su casa por toda una semana?

"Si quieres puedes decir en tu casa que te fuiste a quedar conmigo para…" Rei pensó unos segundos, golpeteando suavemente su mentón con sus dedos "¿para ayudarme con el templo?"

"Gracias Rei, creo que eso puede resultar" la rubia sonrió con gratitud.

"Serena ya me aburrí" el pequeño Darien estaba hundido en su asiento haciendo un puchero.

"¿Quieres dibujar?" Lita le ofreció un cuaderno y unos cuantos lápices, los que el niño aceptó sin pensarlo.

"No sabía que a Darien le gustaba dibujar" Serena pensó en voz alta.

"A todos los niños les gusta" la castaña se encogió de hombros.

La rubia se quedó pensativa por un momento, no se había detenido a considerar que no sabía prácticamente nada sobre niños, ¿cómo iba a cuidar sola a uno de cinco años? _'No importa, Darien es un niño tranquilo'_ se autoconvenció.

La tarde pasó tan tranquila como había estado hasta entonces, Rei había acompañado a Serena a su casa, para avisarle a los padres de la rubia que se quedaría una semana en su casa. La madre de Serena confiaba ciegamente en Rei, así que no hubo problemas con eso. Mientras tanto, las chicas habían estado en el parque cuidando al pequeño, quien seguía portándose de maravillas y tan tierno como había estado toda la tarde.

Cuando ya el atardecer comenzó a caer, Serena llevó al pequeño a su departamento y agradeció internamente que Darien le hubiese dado una llave hace algunos meses atrás. Entraron a la siempre pulcra morada del pelinegro y al parecer el niño reconoció inmediatamente su casa, pues ni bien había atravesado el umbral de la puerta, se dirigió como una bala hacia la cocina, y más específicamente, hacia el refrigerador. Abrió la puerta del gran electrodoméstico y fue alumbrado por su tenue luz, mientras buscaba en su interior algo con que llenar su pancita, pero luego de unos segundos de intensa búsqueda, notó que nada de lo que había allí estaba ya preparado, así que cerró la puerta, y con un puchero adornando su boca, miró a Serena con tierna impaciencia.

"Serena, tengo hambre".

* * *

Bueno, qué les pareció? espero lo hayan disfrutado, y me sigan acompañando en esta historia ;D

**En el próximo cap... Las cosas no siempre son tan lindas y fáciles como parecen... además, a Mina se le ocurre una idea... **

Nos leemos en unos días más!  
Cariños!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola amigas! cómo va la vida?**

Les traigo un nuevo cap. de este fic... Espero les guste :D

**Muchas gracias por sus lindos comentarios, sus ánimos, sus bendiciones, TODO!**

**Agradecimientos especiales a: **Mary Yuet, Martavivi x2, Carmilla-devildoll x2, Serenakou1180, Luna, Ediebella, Luz K, Flakis, Yesqui2000, Chibichibi-sd, Aynat-dream, Sandybellhrndz, Yssareyes48, SalyLuna, Gigichiba... Chicas muuuuchas gracias! les mando muchos cariños :D

Ah, y mención especial a Alex, que me dejó un review de último minuto justo antes de actualizar! Que entrete! :D

**Y a las que me ponen en alerta y/o favoritos, también, muchas gracias!**

Y bueno, para las que andaban perdidas por la vida de los reviews, no se preocupen, yo siempre hincho con los reviews, pero si no alcanzan a dejarme uno o les da lata/flojera, lo que sea, no hay drama! a mi también me pasa como lectora a veces, así que las entiendo, con saber que me leen, yo feliz :D (igual no se pierdan! que las extraño jaja)

Eso... espero que les guste el cap. y que lo disfruten!

**Muchos cariños, besos y abrazos!**

Y les mando también de regalo un **pony saltarín de goma**! que me encantan! jaja saben cuáles son? tuvieron uno cuando peques? cuéntenme en los reviews! jaja

**Ya, buenas vibras para todos los que pasen por aquí y nos leemos prontito :D**

_**Ro.**_

* * *

**Cap. 3: No todo es color de rosas.**

"Serena, tengo hambre" fue su simple declaración, mientras la observaba con su ceño fruncido, al parecer su humor no era de los mejores cuando tenía hambre.

"Bueno, déjame ver qué te puedo preparar" le seguía generando una inmensa ternura este Darien.

Serena buscó por toda la cocina algo que ella pudiera preparar, y lo único instantáneo que encontró fue un paquete de macarrones con queso, así que eso fue lo hizo, no se atrevía a _cocinar de verdad_ sin supervisión, sabía que podía ser un verdadero peligro.

"Muy bien Darien, ya está listo" le sonrió depositando dos platos de macarrones sobre la mesa, ella también tenía un poco de hambre.

El pequeño se subió con dificultad a la silla y se sentó frente a su plato. Ya sentado, miró su comida y luego miró a Serena, que estaba sentada frente a él.

"Anda, come" la rubia volvió a sonreírle dulcemente, su pequeño Darien era tan tímido.

El niño obedeció y tomando su tenedor, cogió una buena cantidad del contenido de su plato, llevándoselo a la boca con algo de dificultad. Serena también empezó a comer, pero su atención volvió pronto al niño frente a ella, quien parecía tener la boca llena pero sin intenciones de tragar.

"¿Qué pasó?" la voz de la rubia sonó algo preocupada.

Darien pestañeó un par de veces con esos ojos grandes y tiernos, sin poder contestar con palabras.

"Traga" le dijo divertida, como recordándole que eso era lo que se hacía luego de masticar la comida.

Él la miró con no muy buena cara, pero obedeció.

"Sabe a quemado" se quejó con el ceño fruncido cuando su boca ya estaba libre de comida.

Esta vez fue Serena quien pestañeó unas cuantas veces, no dando mucho crédito a lo que oía. ¿Cómo iba a quemar los macarrones con queso?, ¡son instantáneos! Aunque pensándolo bien, sí tenía un poco de sabor ahumado, pero no era para tanto. _'Niño quisquilloso'_ pensó la rubia.

"Tal vez, pero tenías hambre, así que come un poco" la rubia siempre había detestado que criticaran su comida, aunque estuviera mala, así que se había molestado un poco.

"¡No quiero!" se cruzó de brazos y miró con recelo a Serena.

"Tienes que comer algo, Darien" Serena no podía creer que estuviera teniendo esta conversación con Darien, _'¡Después de esta semana voy a necesitar un psicólogo!'_.

"No, quiero chocolate" seguía con su postura entre hombre desafiante y niño caprichoso.

"No, ya te comiste un helado de chocolate, no más dulces por hoy" la rubia trató de agregarle autoridad a su voz, ya casi sonaba como su mamá.

"¡Pero quiero chocolate!" repitió, subiendo un poco el volumen para hacerse escuchar.

"No es _no_, Darien" se levantó de la mesa, recogió los platos y volvió a hablar "y si no vas a comer más, ve a lavarte los dientes para ir a dormir"

La rubia se dirigió a la cocina a lavar lo que habían ensuciado, tratando de no prestar atención a los incesantes reclamos y lloriqueos por parte del pequeño Darien; ya estaba molesta y no quería que el pequeño berrinchudo terminara por colmarle la paciencia.

Y al parecer su técnica resultó, luego de un rato de ser completamente ignorado, el niño de cabellos azabache fue a lavarse los dientes, como ella le había mandado, pero no sin antes hacer saber su molestia por no ser escuchado.

"Serena tonta, ya no te quiero" fue lo que dijo antes de salir del comedor.

La rubia suspiró. Ya se le pasaría, ¿verdad?

"¿Darien, ya estás listo?" preguntó acercándose al baño, luego de haber dejado todo tal como lo habían encontrado cuando llegaron.

El niño estaba terminando de lavarse meticulosamente los dientes, pero no contestó.

"Bien, porque ahora tienes que bañarte" informó.

"No me sé bañar solito" murmuró entre dientes.

_'¿Pero qué demonios?, ¿no se supone que tiene los recuerdos de Darien, de __**mi**__ Darien?'_ se quejó la rubia en su propia mente _'estoy segura de que Darien sabía bañarse perfectamente solito'_.

"Bueno, yo te ayudo" contestó resignada.

La chica le preparó la tina al pequeño y buscó entre las cosas que Andrew le había entregado, un pijama para ponerle luego del baño. Lo ayudó a desvestirse y lo metió al agua tibia que había preparado.

_'Y pensar que es la primera vez que veo a mi novio desnudo'_ suspiró ante la ironía de la situación, algún día Darien y ella se reirían de esto. Bueno, tal vez se reiría más ella, tenía bastante material para molestarlo de por vida, y aún no llevaba ni siquiera un día completo con él.

"Parece que te gusta bañarte" le comentó mientras lo jabonaba.

Él sólo asintió, concentrado en sus juegos con el agua de la tina, Serena supuso que seguía taimado por lo del chocolate, pero no le dio importancia, ya se le pasaría.

El baño siguió en silencio y terminó con un Darien limpio y seco, pero con una Serena totalmente empapada gracias a los juegos del pequeño en la bañera.

"Ya, ahora sí a dormir" le dijo cansada "ve a la cama, yo voy en seguida"

El niño se dirigió directo a su pieza y saltó sobre la gran cama de dos plazas. Serena llegó sólo un rato después, luego de dejar seco el baño, y el pequeño se metió entre las sábanas. La rubia lo arropó bien y lo miró unos segundos, al parecer tenía sueño, pues sus párpados se movían cada vez más lento, cayendo poco a poco, mientras él trataba de resistirse.

"¿Quieres que te lea un cuento?" ofreció la rubia, no muy segura de cómo era la rutina de irse a dormir para los niños.

"No, yo ya estoy grande" replicó orgulloso él.

"Está bien, que tengas buenas noches" besó su frente con ternura, a pesar de todo, era un niño adorable y era el hombre que más amaba en el mundo "voy a estar en el cuarto de invitados si es que necesitas algo"

El pequeño la miró con una expresión que ella no supo descifrar, así que sólo le sonrió y salió de la habitación apagando la luz.

Serena se dirigió a donde le dijo al pequeño que estaría, al cuarto de invitados. Ahí se puso a arreglar la cama para poder dormir en ella; Darien no recibía muchas visitas que digamos, así que la pieza no estaba en las mejores condiciones para recibir a alguien. Luego de terminar su trabajo con el acondicionamiento de la que, por esta semana, sería su habitación, se permitió un momento de descanso, sentándose sobre la cama; esto de jugar a la mamá la había dejado agotada. Ahí, sentada, se puso a analizar todo lo que había pasado durante ese día, cómo todo había cambiado de un momento a otro, aunque fuera un cambio de sólo una semana, pensó en lo diferente de su dinámica con Darien antes y después de este día, pensó en cómo este pequeño Darien representaba lo más hondo del ser de _su_ Darien. Y con su mente navegando entre un mar de ideas e inquietudes, sin darse cuenta, se dejó vencer por el sueño, tendida sobre la cama.

Así fue como el pequeño del cabello azabache la encontró, durmiendo con ropa sobre las cobijas. Darien la miró como inseguro, pero no lo dudó mucho, y movió repetidamente el brazo de la rubia para despertarla y llamar su atención. La chica despertó casi al instante y con ojos algo perezosos, miró la pequeña figura parada frente a ella.

"Darien, ¿estás bien?, ¿qué pasó?" se restregó los ojos para ver mejor al niño.

"No puedo dormir" dijo en un susurro, como avergonzado de recurrir a ella, _'incluso de pequeño es orgulloso'_ pensó la rubia.

"Está bien, puedes dormir conmigo" se levantó, tomó al pequeño para subirlo a la cama y lo dejó ahí por unos minutos, mientras ella se ponía algo más cómodo para dormir. Cuando volvió a acostarse, Darien ya estaba profundamente dormido "Dulces sueños, mi querido Darien" acarició su cabello susurrando y se dispuso luego a dormir ella también.

La mañana siguiente, Serena despertó algo desorientada por el cambio de escenario, pero pronto volvió a la realidad al darse cuenta que estaba más que atrasada para la escuela, como siempre. La rubia se levantó y comenzó a correr de un lado para otro, tratando de alcanzar a hacer todo en tiempo récord para evitarse el castigo de tener que quedarse después de clases por haber llegado tarde a la escuela. Por suerte, justo cuando estaba a punto de volverse loca con tanto quehacer, el sonido del timbre anunciaba la llegada de Tom, quien por lo menos se encargaría del pequeño.

Serena terminó de alistarse, se despidió del pequeño con un beso en la frente y salió corriendo hacia el colegio, llegando milagrosamente justo a tiempo.

La mañana se le hizo eterna entre lo aburrido de las clases y el hambre feroz que tenía por saltarse el desayuno, así que fue enormemente feliz cuando por fin llegó la hora del almuerzo. A penas pudo tomó la bolsa de su almuerzo y corrió a reunirse con las chicas, quienes la esperaban en el lugar de siempre. Se saludaron e intercambiaron unas cuantas palabras mientras Serena se sentaba y sacaba su almuerzo, y pronto la conversación llegó al tópico obvio.

"¿Cómo van las cosas con Darien?" Ami no preguntaba por curiosidad, era sólo que le preocupaba todo el tema del experimento fallido.

La rubia suspiró "Es extraño todo" contestó al tiempo que una luz blanca la encandilaba.

"Ha estado haciendo eso toda la mañana" comentó a modo de explicación Lita con tono cansado.

"¿Qué?" se quejó Mina encogiéndose de hombros "sólo quiero capturar nuestros momentos en fotografías"

"Pero no tiene que ser **cada** momento, Mina" Lita rodó los ojos.

"Hm," la rubia adoptó una pose de pensadora, sobándose la barbilla "tienes razón, debería guardar las baterías para lo que realmente quería capturar"

"¿Y qué es lo que querías capturar?" Ami sospechaba que se arrepentiría de preguntar.

"Al pequeño Darien, por supuesto" lo dijo emocionada, pero como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

"¿Por… por qué?" Serena frunció el ceño extrañada.

"Bueno, supuse que tal vez cuando Darien vuelva a la normalidad, no va a recordar nada de esto, así que me propuse tomarle fotos para tener pruebas cuando él no nos crea"

"Mina, es una excelente idea" una enorme sonrisa atravesó el rostro de la rubia de coletas, mientras pensaba en lo mucho que se burlaría de Darien con esas fotos, en un futuro no muy lejano.

* * *

Les gustó? ahí me cuentan...

**En el próximo cap...**  
**Hay posibilidades de que Darien se quede así para siempre? Y no pueden crear un antídoto? Qué prefiere Serena, el Darien pequeño o el grande?**

Eso y mucho más en el **cap. 4: Intentos**.

Muchos saludos a todos y nos leemos prontito!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola queridísimas!**

Disculpen la demora, pero esta semana ha sido de locos! culpen a mi profe de Nefrouro que nos hizo hacer un seminario terrible! pero bueno, ya estoy de vuelta con un nuevo cap. de este fic... que debo decir que me encanta la acogida que ha tenido... yo cada vez que lo leo lo encuentro menos entretenido xD pero creo que es porque he leído tantas veces los capítulos antes de subirlos que ya se le pierde la gracia xD de todas maneras encuentro más divertidos los capis que vienen, así que atentas!

**Gracias, como decía recién por la acogida y por sus maravillosos comentarios! que son tan lindos y siempre me suben el ánimo cuando estoy triste/cansada/sola/etc.**

**Así que gracias dirigidamente a: Lorria, Damelifrost, Aynat-Dream, Luna, Ediebella, Chibichibi-sd, Mary Yuet **(busca "pony pong" en google y lo verás, jaja)**, SerenaKou1180, Martavivi, Carmilla-Devildoll (Otto Karus! :O verdad!), Sandybellhrndz (thanks jaja), flakis, SalyLuna, Yssareyes, Lemariz (2 ponis!), Yesqui2000, Gigichiba... Gracias lindas! saben que me encantan sus reviews y me motivan a seguir escribiendo! mucho amor para uds!**

Y para las chicas que leen también los drabbles, sorry! pero no he tenido tiempo de buscar si quiera la inspiración xD así que espérenme otro poquito... a ver si algo más sale!

**Cariños a todos los que leen y muchísimas gracias por darse el tiempo! Espero les guste lo que les traigo en este cuarto cap.**

Que tengan muy buen fin de semana (o lo que queda de él)

Besooooos!

_**Ro.**_

* * *

**Cap. 4: Intentos.**

Después de clases, y aprovechando que Serena no tenía que quedarse castigada, las chicas caminaron juntas hasta su típico lugar de encuentro, el Crown. Ahí las esperaba Rei, quien sentada frente a Andrew en la barra, alborotaba distraídamente los cabellos del pequeño pelinegro sentado junto a ella. Una sensación de posesividad se elevó por un segundo al interior de la rubia de coletas, pero pronto lo dejó ir, era Rei y además el pequeño Darien era tan tierno que era imposible ser inmune a sus encantos. Ahora si hubiese sido el verdadero Darien… ¡uf, ni Luna se salva!

"Hola chicos" la siempre alegre voz de Mina llamó la atención de los tres, sobre todo la de Darien, quien se volteó rápidamente en busca de su adorada Serena.

"¡Serena!" de un salto el pequeño se bajó de su asiento y corrió para abrazar a la rubia.

La chica lo recibió en sus brazos y los alzó, mientras Mina aprovechaba el momento para sacar unas cuantas fotos para la posteridad. Rei le dirigió una mirada cuestionante a las chicas respecto a la cámara y Lita movió una de sus manos frente a ella en signo de desdén murmurando "Larga historia".

Poco después de eso, y tras conversar unos cuantos minutos con Andrew, las chicas y el pequeñín fueron a sentarse a su lugar habitual, a esa mesa que sabía todos sus secretos. Comieron y conversaron como de costumbre, mientras el pequeño Darien dibujaba en un cuaderno, sentado justo al lado de Serena.

"Oye Serena, ¿y qué piensas hacer si Darien se queda así para siempre?"

"¡Mina!" amonestó Ami, aunque ella también había estado considerando esa posibilidad.

_'¿Para… siempre?'_ Serena sintió su sangre helarse con sólo pensarlo. No, Darien no podía quedarse así, es decir, el pequeño Darien era adorable, pero necesitaba recuperar a su _novio_.

"Pero los chicos dijeron que era sólo temporal, ¿verdad?" Lita trató de traer de vuelta la esperanza.

"Aunque yo no me confiaría de sus cálculos" por más que sonara a amargo sarcasmo, Rei tenía razón y todas lo sabían.

La rubia mordió sus uñas pensando, recuperarían a su Darien a como diera lugar, después de todo, habían superado cosas peores, ¿verdad? Aunque esto no estaba muy a su alcance, ¡no sabía nada de ciencias! Tal vez Ami podría ayudar… _'No, más les vale a Andrew y a Tom que arreglen este lío, o ¡Sailor Moon los castigará en el nombre de la Luna!'_.

"¿Serena?" la voz del niño junto a ella la sacó de sus pensamientos, la rubia dirigió su atención a él y el pequeño continuó "Te hice un dibujo"

Se escuchó un coro de expresiones de ternura por parte de las chicas, mientras Serena sonriendo aceptaba el papel que Darien le entregaba. Lo tomó con amabas manos, estirándolo para poder verlo bien, y su corazón se hinchó como un globo cuando vio lo que su pequeño había plasmado; era un hermoso dibujo del Milenio de Plata, en él estaba la princesa Serenity y el Príncipe Endymion tomados de la mano.

"Oh, Darien" la rubia besó su mejilla con fuerza, haciendo que el pequeño cerrara unos de sus ojos "¿recuerdas todo esto?"

El niño asintió y Serena le entregó la hoja de papel a las chicas, quienes volvieron a suspirar de ternura admirando la obra de arte de Darien.

"¡Serena!" la chica dejó de estrujar entre sus brazos al niño y volteó al sentir la voz de su rubio amigo, quien venía acercándose a ellas en compañía de Tom, ambos con una sonrisa en sus rostros "Serena, chicas, Tom tiene una buena noticia que contarles" Andrew anunció entusiasmado.

"Sí, hoy estuvimos trabajando en el laboratorio con el doctor Chen," comenzó el castaño ante la atenta mirada de los presentes "y creo que descubrimos un 'antídoto' para la _condición_ de Darien"

La expresión general de las chicas fue de asombro y se escucharon unos grititos de alegría por parte de Serena.

"¿Y lo tienes ahí?" Rei preguntó señalando un pequeño contenedor en las manos del chico.

"Sí, creo que deberíamos probarlo ahora" Tom dejó el contenedor sobre la mesa y lo abrió, sacando de éste un tubo de ensayo lleno hasta la mitad con un líquido viscoso color ámbar, idéntico al que había iniciado todo este embrollo.

Todos asintieron y el chico destapó el tubo, listo para entregárselo al pequeño Darien, pero Serena lo detuvo justo antes de que lo hiciera.

"¡Espera!" todos voltearon a mirarla, incluso Darien, quien no entendía mucho qué estaba pasando "¿Estás seguro que no empeorará con eso?" todos siguieron mirándola, así que clarificó su punto "¿no va a seguir encogiéndose, verdad?"

"Bueno, lo probamos en ratones..." Tom sonrió algo nervioso.

"Con eso bastará, ¿no?" Lita estaba impaciente, al igual que las demás; esto era casi como ver un acto de magia, sería entretenido.

"Bueno, hagámoslo" Andrew también se veía ansioso, tan optimista como siempre "Darien, tienes que tomarte ese jarabe que te dará tío Tom, ¿sí?"

El pequeño de cabello azabache miró a Serena dudoso antes de obedecer, cuando esta le sonrió asintiendo, el niño tomó el tubo de ensayo que le estaban ofreciendo y dando una última mirada a todos, se tomó el contenido rápidamente.

"¡Puaj!" arrugó su nariz y sus ojos luego de haberse terminado el jarabe, y las chicas lo miraron curiosas.

"¿Azúcar?" ofreció Andrew, ya habían pasado por eso la vez anterior.

El niño tomó un poco de azúcar con una cuchara para pasar el mal sabor, mientras todos lo miraban como si fuera un mono del zoológico.

"¿Qué?" abrió grande sus ojos de la manera más tierna y los miró a todos sin saber por qué lo miraban tanto.

"¿No te sientes distinto?" Serena tomó el pequeño rostro entre sus manos y lo observó más detenidamente, al parecer no había ningún cambio. El niño negó con su cabeza.

"Puede que tarde en hacer efecto, ya sabes, no es una poción mágica" el castaño estaba seguro de que funcionaría, esta vez les había ayudado el experto y lo habían probado en ratas, ¿qué podría salir mal?

"Sí, la última vez..." Andrew hizo una pausa al ver la mirada asesina de Serena y sonrió como disculpándose "la última vez hizo efecto luego de dormir, así que puede que sea eso lo necesario para que haga efecto"

"Entonces mañana lo sabremos" Ami tenía curiosidad, pero era paciente y sería interesante para ella saber si realmente el sueño tendría algo que ver con la _transformación_.

"Bueno, parece que tendremos unas horas más con este bomboncito" a Mina le parecía más divertido el pequeño Darien que el grande, y aprovechó para sacarle otro par de fotos.

Serena sonrió ante el comentario de Mina, no quería perder a esa ternurita de niño, lo extrañaría mucho, por lo menos ahora tenía unas cuantas horas más para aprovechar junto a él. _'Ojalá pudiera quedarme con los dos'_ la rubia pensó suspirando.

"Lo mejor ahora será que vayan a casa y si a Darien le da sueño que duerma, así podremos saber lo antes posible si resultó o no"

Aceptando la recomendación de Andrew, Serena y Darien caminaron de vuelta al departamento, pasando primero a comprar algo para comer más tarde, ya que la rubia recordaba perfectamente el berrinche que había hecho el niño la noche anterior. Luego de esa breve parada caminaron unas cuadras más hasta llegar al hogar de Darien Chiba, que ahora los albergaba a ambos.

"Muy bien Darien," Serena al entrar dejó la comida sobre el mesón de la cocina y se dirigió al pequeño "vamos a comer y luego te vas a acostar a dormir, ¿sí?"

El niño asintió y ambos se sentaron a la mesa a cenar. Esta vez no hubo berrinches ni reclamos, de hecho Darien parecía más tierno que nunca, lo que ponía a Serena algo nostálgica al pensar si realmente funcionaría el antídoto y si este pequeño bomboncito desaparecería para siempre. El sonido del timbre del departamento sacó bruscamente a Serena de sus pensamientos y la trajo de vuelta al aquí y ahora, donde el pequeño Darien se dirigía a atender la puerta. La rubia se levantó rápidamente para alcanzar a Darien, nunca se sabe quién puede estar detrás de la puerta. Logro llegar a la entrada justo cuando el pequeño la estaba abriendo.

"Hola" dos voces femeninas saludaron al niño al unísono.

"Hola" fue Serena la que respondió, abriendo más la puerta y sorprendiendo a las chicas frente a ellos.

"B-buscamos a Darien Chiba" una de las chicas habló dudosa, mirando el número en la puerta, asegurándose que estaban en el lugar correcto "¿es este su departamento?"

"Sí, sí, aquí vive" la rubia sonrió mientras las otras dos miraban, algo desconcertadas, al niño y a ella alternadamente, como no comprendiendo "pero él no está ahora"

"¿Y a qué hora lo podemos encontrar?" la otra chica preguntó "es que necesitamos hablar con él"

"Darien no va a volver por unos cuantos días más" comentó Serena, quien estaba comenzando a molestarse "pueden dejarle el recado conmigo"

"Disculpa, pero ¿y tú quién eres?" fue la primera chica la que habló y sonó bastante descortés por cierto.

La sailor de la Luna se quedó en shock, ¡cómo se atrevían! Pero antes de que ella pudiera contestar, el pequeño Darien sacó la voz.

"¡Ella es Serena!" su expresión indignada sorprendió a las mujeres, quienes parecieron además reconocer el nombre.

"¿_Tú_ eres Serena?" de alguna manera eso había sonado totalmente despectivo y la aludida estaba comenzando a sentir como su sangre le hervía.

"Sí, yo soy Serena, la _novia_ de Darien" se notaba la furia contenida detrás de su sonrisa cortés "¿Quieren que le diga algo cuando hable con él?"

"Em no, sólo dile que vinimos"

"Bueno, que tengan buenas noches" se despidió Serena, cerrando la puerta de inmediato.

Pero aún con la puerta cerrada, la rubia pudo oír parte de la conversación que las chicas mantuvieron mientras se marchaban.

_"¿Puedes creer que esa se quedó con Darien?, no sé qué le vio"_

_"¡Sí, ni siquiera le llega a los talones!, ¿crees que vive ahí, con él?"_

_"Espero que no" se notaba que las dos estaban babosas por Darien "¿y ese niño?, ¿viste que era igualito a Darien?"_

_"¿Crees que es su hijo?"_

Luego las voces comenzaron a hacerse cada vez más distantes y pronto dejaron de ser audibles para la rubia, quien estaba que hervía de rabia apoyada contra la puerta. Desafortunadamente para el pequeño, esa rabia tenía que descargarse en alguien y él era el más cercano.

"¿Quiénes son ellas?" la chica se cruzó de brazos y miró al niño con desafiante expectación "¿por qué saben dónde vives?"

"No-no sé" Darien se sintió algo intimidado por las preguntas de su Serena "creo sólo son compañeras"

La rubia entrecerró sus ojos observándolo con detenimiento, el niño no parecía estar mintiendo, de hecho parecía algo confundido, probablemente las cosas no estaban muy claras en su cabeza con todo esto de, bueno, de haberse encogido, pero ya le preguntaría cuando todo volviera a la normalidad, y más le valía tener una buena explicación.

"Ok Darien, ven, vamos a dormir" le tendió una de sus manos al pequeño, sonriéndole con ternura, a lo que el niño correspondió con una enorme sonrisa.

Serena siguió la misma rutina de la noche anterior, pero esta vez ambos dormirían en la pieza de Darien, después de todo, ya sabía que el pequeño no dormiría solo, y a decir verdad, no había sido muy cómodo dormir los dos en esa cama de huéspedes en esa diminuta habitación, así que la cama grande los acogería a ambos por el tiempo que quedara. Luego de acostarse, el niño se durmió muy pronto, pero la rubia junto a él mantenía su mente ocupada pensando en lo que sucedería al despertar al día siguiente, ¿volvería todo a la normalidad ahora que le habían dado el antídoto a Darien?, ¿o tal vez simplemente nada sucedería?, ¡o quizás Darien crecería un poco! '_Eso sería interesante'_ Serena rió en sus pensamientos _'ver a un Darien adolescente sería muy divertido'_ y con esos pensamientos, la rubia se entregó a los brazos de Morfeo, soñando con todas las posibles situaciones con las que se podría encontrar cuando despertara.

Y seguía entre sueños cuando sintió que sacudían su brazo. Tardó unos segundos – tal vez minutos – en darse cuenta que ya era de mañana y que debía despertar. Abrió con recelo uno de sus ojos, tratando de adaptarse a la luz que entraba por el ventanal, y pronto recordó que ese era el momento de la verdad, al fin vería qué había pasado con su novio. Se volteó rápidamente y sus ojos se encontraron de lleno con la figura de Darien, quien estaba sentado frente ella en la cama mirándola. La rubia suspiró, era uno de los resultados esperables.

* * *

¿Qué habrá pasado? habrá hecho efecto el _antídoto_? chan, chan! suspenso para el próximo cap...

Cuéntenme qué les pareció este!

**En el próximo capítulo... veremos los efectos del café, un encuentro inesperado con alguien que no le cae muy bien a Darien y bueno, básicamente, veremos qué fue lo que pasó y seguirá pasando con Darien...**

No se lo pierdan! (además es un cap. un poco más largo)

Hasta prontito!


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola amigas! **disculpen la demora, pero a pesar de tener escrita la historia, no he tenido mucho tiempo para actualizar y le di prioridad al otro fic que lo tenía más botado que boleto de micro (como decimos acá en Chile xD) así que bueno, eso... igual la próx semana actualizo por ahí por el sábado, porque se me hace difícil en la semana.

**Agradecimientos: A todos los que leen esta historia, a los que me han puesto en alerta/favoritos, y a las chicas amorosas que me dejan sus reviews: **a Ediebella, Damelifrost, Lorria, Bonny83, Lemariz, RushiaReiesu, Martavivi, Anónimo (del 18/08), Sandybellhrndz, Luna, Familiachibatskino, Kaoru Rozenmaiden Tsukino, Gigichiba, SalyLuna, Yesqui2000, Mary Yuet, Yssareyes 48, Yumeko, Daynna y mención especial a June San y a Inu-chan, que me escribieron hace un ratito, así que por su insistencia (jaja) actualicé ahora...****** Chicas de todo corazón, muuuuchas gracias por el apoyo y el cariño que me dan a través de sus palabras! son lo mejor! y se agradece mucho que se den el tiempo de seguir mi historia, todos estamos ocupados y tenemos mil cosas que hacer, así que que me regalen un ratito de su tiempo es VALIOSÍSIMO! **y una postdata... chicas no saben lo que me hacen sufrir con algunos de sus nombres! jaja los tengo que leer como 3 veces para ver si los escribí bien! jajajajaja

Eh y qué más? nada pos, espero que les guste, disfrútenlo y abajo les dejo una nota por cualquier decepción que puedan sentir... jaja

Ya, con Ud. el 5to capítulo de esta historia!

Muchos saludos desde el más acá como dice una de mis amigas ;D (te robé la frase =P)

_**Ro.**_

* * *

**Cap. 5: Café.**

Darien seguía siendo el mismo niño de cinco años de la noche anterior. Y ahí habían quedado las ganas de Serena de volver a ver a su novio.

"Ya voy, ya voy" la rubia se levantó lentamente de la cama ante la insistencia del pequeño, hasta que se dio cuenta de qué hora era, desde ahí todo fue en cámara rápida.

Tenía mil cosas que hacer y ya estaba muy retrasada. Por suerte Tom había quedado de pasar por el pequeño para llevarlo con Andrew, y llegó justo a tiempo para que Serena pudiera salir relativamente a tiempo para la escuela. La rubia se despidió del niño con un rápido beso en la frente y salió corriendo tan velozmente que Usain Bolt era una alpargata a su lado. Pero a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos y a pesar de llegar medio muerta a clases, no había logrado salvarse del castigo, pues como de costumbre, había llegado atrasada.

Como habían acordado, Tom pasó a dejar al pequeño Darien al centro de juegos de su amigo – y ahora prácticamente cómplice – Andrew. Y ahí estaban ambos, como en los viejos tiempos, o bueno, casi como en los viejos tiempos; Andrew haciendo su trabajo, mientras Darien se sentaba en la barra a esperar por Serena.

"Oye Andrew," el pequeño llamó la atención de su rubio amigo "¿y Serena?"

"Está en la escuela" el rubio desvió su atención de la máquina de helados para mirar a su _pequeño_ amigo "va a venir por ti a las tres"

El niño sólo se limitó a gruñir y fue a sentarse del otro lado de la barra, más cerca de Andrew. Ahí sentado apoyó sus codos sobre el mesón y su cabeza sobre sus manos, con cara de resignación.

"¿Andrew?" el pequeño habló sólo unos minutos después.

"¿Hm?" el rubio contestó mientras preparaba una orden.

"Estoy aburrido"

Andrew suspiró y buscó en uno de los cajones "Toma" le entregó unas cuantas fichas "¿por qué no te diviertes un rato en las máquinas?"

Darien tomó las fichas y se fue obedientemente hacia la sección de las máquinas, aunque no de muy buena gana. Se sentó frente a la máquina de Sailor V y ahí se mantuvo entretenido por un buen rato. Pero antes de lo que el administrador del Crown esperaba, el pequeño de cabellos azabache volvió a su lado.

"¿Aún no llega Serena?" la pregunta del niño sonaba a ilusión.

"No todavía, faltan dos horas" le contestó Andrew sirviéndole una hamburguesa a modo de almuerzo, era lo mejor que podía ofrecerle estando ahí en el Crown "come esto mientras tanto, así se te pasa más rápido la hora"

El pequeño volvió a dejar escapar un gruñido como contestación y se sentó con los hombros caídos a comer obedientemente y sin muchas ganas, la comida que su amigo le había puesto en frente.

"Quiero que Serena venga ahora" hizo un puchero luego de terminar de almorzar.

"Tiene que terminar sus clases primero" explicó el rubio con paciencia "ven a ayudarme para que no te aburras"

Darien ayudó a Andrew a limpiar las mesas, al parecer el pequeño Darien era igual de pulcro que el Darien grande, y se entretuvo con su misión de limpieza. Pero pronto el diminuto pelinegro había terminado y ya se volvía a sentar cabizbajo frente a la barra.

_'Debe estar pensando en Serena'_ pensó el rubio _'si a alguien le quedaba alguna duda de lo mucho que la ama, ahora sí que nadie podría cuestionarlo'_. Y de pronto, mientras pensaba todo eso, su mente hizo _click_. ¿Qué era lo que habitualmente animaba a su mejor amigo cuando estaba deprimido pensado en Serena?

_'¡Un café!'_ fue como un grito de victoria en su mente.

"Oye Dar," el niño levantó la cabeza para mirar a Andrew "¿quieres un café?"

Al oír la palabra mágica, el pequeño abrió grande sus ojos y asintió enérgicamente. El rubio sólo sonrió ante el entusiasmo de su amigo y fue a prepararle un café a su pequeño acompañante.

"Aquí tienes amigo" le puso en frente la taza de café y luego recordó que ahora su amigo tenía cinco años "ten cuidado, está caliente"

Darien lo probó un poco temeroso, soplando para enfriarlo un poco, y su primera reacción fue fruncir el ceño, al parecer el sabor del café era algo fuerte para su paladar ahora infantil, pero poco a poco se fue acostumbrando y tomándole el gustito, disfrutando tanto como siempre, su característica taza de café.

Y así se pasó la hora, Andrew haciendo sus cosas en el local y Darien tomando café, como en los viejos tiempos, hasta que por fin dieron las tres de la tarde y el pequeño volvió a recordar inmediatamente a su princesa de cabellos rubios.

"¿Y Serena?" su voz sonó a decepción e hizo un puchero nuevamente "Tú dijiste que llegaba a las 3, ya son las 3:15"

"Ya debe estar por llegar" y mientras Andrew le contestaba al pequeño, vino a su mente un recordatorio de los constantes castigos por los que Serena se quejaba, cuando tenía que quedarse después de clases. Sólo esperaba que este no fuera el caso.

Lamentablemente, sus sospechas se vieron confirmadas cuando vio atravesar por la puerta del Crown a todas las amigas de Serena, sin ella. La expresión de Darien cambió del cielo a la tierra al ver a las chicas con el uniforme de su Serena, pero pronto su mirada se entristeció al notar que la rubia que él esperaba no venía con ellas.

"¿Y Serena?" otro puchero apareció en su rostro cuando las chicas llegaron al mesón.

"¡Pero qué ternura ese pucherito!" Mina aprovechó el momento para sacarle una foto.

"Serena está castigada por llegar tarde" Lita contestó la pregunta de Darien, mientras se oía un "como siempre" de Rei.

"Ya no tarda, ¿sí?" Ami le dedicó una cálida sonrisa al pequeño y luego, fijándose en la taza que el niño tenía enfrente, se dirigió a Andrew "¿Qué está tomando Darien?"

"Ah, le di un poco de café" contestó con la mayor simplicidad, pero se puso un poco nervioso al ver la mirada que le dirigían las chicas "¿qué?"

"¿Le diste café?" Rei alzó una ceja con incredulidad.

"¡Hombres!" comentó Lita llevándose una mano a la frente, mientras el resto de las chicas movía la cabeza de forma desaprobatoria.

"¿Qué tiene de malo?" el rubio no entendía nada y se encogió de hombros involuntariamente.

Las cuatro chicas se miraron, como preguntándose silenciosamente ¿quién le explica a este tonto?, y como Ami era la más calmada de todas, se decidió a ser ella quien le explicara, sino cualquiera de las otras lo hubiera golpeado en la cabeza.

"Andrew, ¿tú sabes que el café es un estimulante, cierto?" la peliazul partió por lo básico, Andrew asintió "¿sabes también que los niños tienen mucha energía por naturaleza, verdad?"

El rubio pareció un poco contrariado, "Así como mucha energía…"

"¡La tienen!" Mina lo cortó con impaciencia.

"Entonces, ¿qué crees que pase si le das un café a un niño?" Andrew parecía confundido y miró a Ami con cara de _no sé_ "¡lo hiperactivas!"

"Oh" musitó el rubio sorprendido, ¿cómo no pensó en eso?

"Serena te va a matar" fue la declaración de la sacerdotisa.

"¿Y si no le contamos a Serena?" sugirió Lita. Las chicas y Andrew estuvieron de acuerdo.

"Gracias chicas" el rubio sabía que hacer enojar a Serena sería una sentencia de muerte.

"Hey chicos, ¿y Darien?" Mina miró a todos lados buscándolo.

"Demonios Andrew, por tu culpa"

"¡Miren, allá está!" el rubio apuntó a las puertas de vidrio del Crown, a través de las cuales se veía al pequeño Darien corriendo hacia la calle.

Las chicas casi sufren un infarto al ver al niño a punto de cruzar la calle, pero se relajaron al ver que Serena lo esperaba del otro lado y que la calle estaba totalmente desierta de autos.

"Viste, ya está hiperactivo" Lita negó con su cabeza "¿Cuánto café le diste?"

"Esta era la tercera taza" Andrew dijo tímidamente apuntando la taza sobre la barra.

"Oh, Dios" murmuraron a coro las chicas.

Volvieron a mirar por la puerta y vieron que Serena ya venía entrando al Crown, con Darien dando brincos tomado de su mano.

"¿Qué le hicieron a este niño?" se rió Serena viéndolo.

Todos se miraron con culpabilidad, mientras el rubio rápidamente se llevaba la evidencia a la cocina.

"Sólo debe estar muy feliz de verte" comentó con una gran sonrisa plástica Mina.

"Sí, eso debe ser" Serena también sonrió, ella lo había extrañado igualmente.

Así pasó la tarde, las chicas conversando y chismeando, como siempre, Andrew atendiendo a la gran cantidad de clientes que venían por la tarde, y Darien dando vueltas por todos lados pero, como Serena le había dicho, donde sus ojos lo pudieran ver.

Ya un poco más tarde, la rubia de coletas se despidió de todos y tomando a Darien de la mano, caminó hacia el departamento que ahora compartían.

"¿Te divertiste hoy Darien?"

"¡Sí, mucho!" contestó el pequeño entusiasmado "Andrew me dio café"

Un pequeño detalle con el que el rubio y las chicas no habían contado; los niños no mienten ni omiten cosas. Pero para suerte de ellos, Serena no hizo la asociación que todas habían hecho, ella sólo pensó en lo mucho que a su amado Darien le gustaba el café y pensó que debería haber estado extrañando su bebida típica.

"Te gusta mucho el café, ¿verdad?"

El pequeño asintió y ella le dedico una cálida sonrisa.

"¡Bombón!" mientras seguían conversando se escucho una familiar voz detrás de ellos.

Serena volteó "¡Seiya!" Ambos se abrazaron, mientras un Darien no muy contento los miraba con recelo.

"Bombón, ¿cómo has estado?" la tomó por los hombros, mirándola con cariño, hecho que no pasó desapercibido para Darien "hace siglos que no te veía"

"Ha estado bien" fue el pequeño quien contestón en un tono cortante.

"¿Y este niño?" recién en ese momento Seiya notó el chico tomado de la mano de _su bombón_ "si no conociera a Darien pensaría que es su hijo, ¿no lo es, verdad?"

"No, es un primito de Darien que está de visita" Serena rió nerviosa "¿verdad que es un encanto?"

"¿Y quién eres tú?" el niño sonó descortés, y era esa precisamente su intención; él sabía perfectamente quién era Seiya. Serena lo miró con cara de reprimenda.

"Él es mi amigo Seiya" fue la rubia quien contestó, dándole un apretón a la mano del pequeño para que se comportara.

"¿Y por qué te dice bombón?" haciendo caso omiso de las insinuaciones de la chica, el pequeño no preguntó, sino que exigió.

"Vaya, hasta en eso se parece a tu noviecito" dijo con tono burlesco el músico "parece que los Chiba son posesivos por naturaleza"

"Serena ya me aburrí" el niño cortó la conversación, sin dejar de mirar fijamente al chico de pelo largo, su actitud era desafiante.

"Bueno Seiya, fue un gusto verte" la rubia hizo fuerza para evitar que el pequeño que tiraba de su mano la moviera de su lugar "pero este niño" le dio un tirón a la pequeña mano para que se quedara quieto "parece que está algo cansado"

"Hasta pronto bombón" le hizo seña con la mano mientras ella era llevada por el pequeño, quien al escuchar el apodo se volteó y le sacó la lengua, no sin llevarse un reto por parte de Serena. Seiya miró algo extrañado la imagen que hacían ambos y siguió su camino.

Darien continuó tironeando de la mano de Serena y en muy poco tiempo llegaron a su departamento.

"¿Bueno y a ti qué te pasa?" Cuando entraron al departamento Serena se sentó en uno de los sillones y atrajo a Darien con su mano para que quedara frente a ella "fuiste muy descortés con mi _amigo_ Seiya"

"Es un tonto" se encogió de hombros, pero rehuyó la mirada de la rubia "y te dijo bombón"

"No seas celoso" besó su nariz y sonrió, le parecía adorable que fuera celoso aun teniendo cinco años "tú sabes que eres mi único príncipe"

_Ding – Dong_. El timbre sonó apenas Serena había terminado de hablar.

"¡Yo voy, yo voy, yo voy!" el pequeño se soltó de la mano de Serena y corrió hacia la puerta a abrir. La chica lo siguió para ver quién era.

Un click y un flash fue lo primero que los saludó al abrir la puerta.

"Mina, deja de sacar fotos" Serena cerró los ojos como reflejo por la fuerte luz que la encandiló tan sorpresivamente y se apartó de la puerta para que sus amigas pasaran.

"Me lo vas a agradecer después, Serena" Mina y las demás chicas se abrieron paso hacia el living y pronto llenaron el departamento.

"Serena, hoy vinimos a ayudarte" anunció Rei con sus manos apoyadas a cada lado de la cintura.

"Trajimos comida" Lita sonrió enseñando un bolsa llena de recipientes con comida.

"¡Comida!" Darien saltó emocionado y las chicas se miraron entre ellas, un toque de culpa asomando en sus miradas, pero pasó desapercibido para la despistada rubia de coletas.

"Gracias por venir chicas" le sonrió a sus amigas y tomó la bolsa que Lita le ofrecía, sacando de ella uno de los pocillos para el pequeño que parecía estar hambriento "Darien, dale las gracias a las chicas"

"Gracias chicas" repitió en tono obediente y con una gran sonrisa. Las chicas no pudieron evitar derretirse ante la ternura del pequeñín.

"Qué ternura, ¿verdad?" el comentario provino de Ami.

"Sí, cuesta creer que es Darien" la chica del cabello azabache se rió, a pesar de la mirada de Serena.

"Sólo porque tú no conoces su lado tierno" la rubia le sacó la lengua.

"Bueno, ¿por qué no comemos algo de lo que trajo Lita?" Mina rió algo nerviosa mientras intentaba cambiar el tema.

Las chicas estuvieron de acuerdo y se sentaron en el suelo, alrededor de la mesa de centro. Comieron, conversaron y rieron por un buen rato, mientras Serena mantenía su vista y su atención dividida entre sus amigas y el pequeño que corría de allá para acá, saltaba, jugaba con los cojines de los sillones, gateaba bajo las sillas, entre muchas otras entretenciones que encontraba a cada segundo. El problema es que la atención de Serena no es algo que ella pudiera controlar muy bien, así que cuando Lita les contó sobre el nuevo chico que la había invitado a salir, el niño desapareció de la mente de la rubia y no volvió a recordarlo por una buena media hora.

"Chicas, ¿y Darien?" Ami miró a todos lados y preguntó, luego de que Lita contara todos los pormenores.

"Ya es un poco tarde, tal vez se fue a acostar" la diosa del amor y la belleza bostezó cubriéndose la boca con su mano.

"No," Serena frunció el ceño "no se acuesta solo"

Dicho eso, se levantó y fue directo a la pieza del moreno. Abrió la puerta y ahí lo encontró, la habitación estaba hecha un desastre y el niño saltaba alegre y vigorosamente sobre la cama.

"¡Darien," llamó su atención con voz firme "baja de ahí ahora mismo!"

El pequeño detuvo sus saltos un momento, la miró y siguió en su entretenida tarea de saltar como un conejo.

"Darien ya es tarde, tienes que irte a la cama" lo regañó tal y como su madre la regañaba cuando era pequeña.

"Ya estoy en la cama" contestó burlándose.

_'Uugh, Serena cuenta hasta diez'_ se dijo a sí misma.

"Tienes que acostarte" volvió a intentar "a dormir" agregó antes que el pequeño saliera con otra de sus ocurrencias.

"No quiero, no tengo sueño"

"Darien, baja ahora mismo de esa cama o te voy a bajar yo" la paciencia se le estaba drenando poco a poco.

"¡Entonces atrápame si puedes!" Darien siguió saltando sobre la cama, pero ahora de un lado a otro, mientras la rubia intentaba alcanzarlo, fallando en cada intento.

"Darien, no estoy bromeando, me voy a enojar si no obedeces"

Como respuesta el niño sólo le sacó la lengua y de un salto se bajó de la cama y corrió hacia el living, con una Serena bastante molesta persiguiéndolo torpemente. Pero para suerte de Serena, y mala suerte del pequeño, Lita se dio cuenta de la persecución y le bloqueó el camino al travieso Darien.

"¿A dónde crees que vas, eh?" la imagen de la castaña, con los puños sobre las caderas, realmente era intimidante para un niño que no le llegaba ni a la cintura.

"Al fin te tengo, mocoso malcriado" lo tomó por la muñeca y sonrió "Gracias Lita"

Darien bufó mientras la rubia comenzaba a llevarlo hacia el dormitorio, pero un familiar _beep_ llamó la atención de ella y del resto de las chicas. Serena frunció el ceño, llevándose una mano al bolsillo para sacar el comunicador que traía guardado.

"Es Luna" comentó con voz queda. Las chicas la miraron con expresión preocupada, mientras ella contestaba la llamada "¿Luna, qué pasa?"

"Serena hay problemas"

* * *

**Bueno, espero les haya gustado... y acá va la nota que les prometí:**

Resulta que como ya saben, yo tengo el fic escrito ya, sólo le hago una que otra modificación antes de subirlo... y una de esas modificaciones fue proponer (a través del pensamiento de Serena) la opción de que Darien se volviera adolescente... y a casi todas les gustó la idea! y bueno, francamente a mi también me pareció entrete... el problema es que ya tenía todo listo... y volverlo adolescente era escribir los caps. restantes de nuevo! entonces lo pensé mucho... y llegué a la conclusión de que quedaría como ya estaba... **PERO! como a todas nos gustó la idea... voy a hacer un bonus al final referente a eso ;D** para que no nos quedemos con las ganas! jaja eso... disculpen por hacerlas creer que eso era lo que pasaría, fue sin querer queriendo, como decía el Chavo.

Ya, espero sus reviews y más aún, que me acompañen al siguiente cap: **"Héroes y villanos", donde veremos qué es lo que pasa cuando un nuevo enemigo ataca! qué pasará con el pequeño Darien hiperactivo mientras las sailors van a pelear? **

**No se lo pierdan!**

**Besos amigas! y que tengan una excelente semana! nos leemos pronto :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola amigas! cómo les va?**

Disculpen que me haya atrasado un poco, pero he tenido poco tiempo, de hecho, tengo la inspiración y estoy escribiendo un one-shot, pero me cuesta encontrar el tiempo para escribir! nunca está todo, cierto? jaja

Bueno, quiero agradecerles nuevamente su apoyo y todos los lindos comentarios, me han ayudado a darme ánimo cuando ya estoy cansada o aburrida o lo que sea, así que gracias por siempre sacarme una sonrisa cuando más la necesito :D

**Y los agradecimientos dirigidos van para: Unniestar, Inu-chan, June-san, Lorria, Luna, Bonny83, Aynat-Dream, Mary Yuet, Ediebella, RushiaReiesu, Yesqi2000, Camony, Flakis, SalyLuna, Mamocha Forever, FamiliaChibaTsukino, Yumeko, SerenaKou1180. Gracias chicas!**

**Y a todos los que pasan por aquí a leer, también gracias :D**

Bueno, no les escribo mucho porque voy en el bus, jaja, bendito bus con wifi que me ayuda a optimizar el tiempo 3

Ya amigas! muchos cariños y espero que les guste!

**Un abrazote!**

_**Ro.**_

* * *

**Cap. 6: Héroes****y villanos.**

La llamada de Luna alertó los sentidos de las demás sailors, quienes miraban y oían atentas la conversación que mantenía su líder con la felina, conteniendo el aliento; hace tanto que no recibían este tipo de llamadas, que por un momento esperaron que todo fuera mentira, o una mala broma de la gata, pero sabían que eso era imposible. La mirada de las cuatro chicas se posaba atentamente sobre su rubia amiga, buscando cualquier indicio en su rostro que les ayudara a saber qué era lo que estaba pasando, hasta que escucharon el _click_ que indicaba que la llamada había finalizado, y que pronto tendrían los detalles que estaban esperando.

"¿Serena?" Mina pronunció su nombre de forma tentativa.

"Apareció un nuevo enemigo," Serena parecía un poco fuera de sí, como si aún no procesara lo que estaba pasando, hace mucho tiempo que su mundo estaba en paz y había tenido la esperanza de que todo siguiera así por mucho tiempo más "hay monstruos en el centro comercial"

"¿Qué vamos a hacer?" preguntó una pensativa Rei.

"Tenemos que transformarnos e ir de inmediato" la respuesta de la rubia sonó aún algo ausente.

"¡Eso ya lo sé tonta!" Rei acomodó sus manos empuñadas sobre sus caderas con gesto altanero "¿Qué haremos respecto a él?" con un movimiento de su mentón señaló al pequeño, quien gracias a la tensión del momento se había quedado quieto y tranquilo junto a Lita.

"Demonios" maldijo en un susurro casi inaudible, mordiendo la uña de uno de sus pulgares, había olvidado ese pequeño detalle. Las demás chicas también se mostraron pensativas por un momento.

"Chicas," fue Mina quien rompió el silencio que de pronto se había creado "estamos perdiendo tiempo valioso aquí" miró con determinación a cada una de las sailors "lo mejor será que dejemos a Darien acá y vayamos a acabar con ellos lo antes posible"

Las chicas asintieron inmediatamente, salvo Serena quien parecía no estar para nada segura de esa decisión, no le parecía seguro dejar al niño ahí solito.

"No podemos dejarlo solo..." pero ante la mirada de sus amigas, no pudo negarse y suspiró "Está bien"

Las chicas se encaminaron hacia la puerta, mientras Serena se acercaba a Darien, arrodillándose frente a él para quedar a la altura de sus ojos azules.

"Darien, las chicas y yo tenemos que salir por un rato," lo miró directamente a los ojos; en parte con temor por dejarlo solo, en parte como una silenciosa advertencia "¿me prometes que te portarás bien?"

El pequeño sólo asintió, mirándola atento con sus enormes y sinceros ojos, al parecer él también tenía algo de miedo, pero no por quedarse solo, sino por estar sin su Serena, lo cual era radicalmente distinto. La rubia acarició la mejilla del niño, sonriendo dulcemente para acallar su miedo, y besó su pelo antes de levantarse y seguir a las chicas, quienes la esperaban junto a la puerta abierta del departamento. Le dedicó una última mirada de preocupación al pequeño y salió, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

"Ok vamos, nos transformamos en el camino" miró a sus compañeras y amigas con determinación, dejando confinada a un rincón de su mente la preocupación, ya habría tiempo para eso.

Llegaron al centro comercial sólo siete minutos después, cada una ya convertida en la guardiana de su respectivo planeta, y con Sailor Moon guiando el camino. Luna se reunió con ellas dándoles un poco más de información sobre lo ocurrido y sobre el nuevo enemigo que enfrentarían al entrar, mientras Ami tecleaba rápidamente en su computadora, tratando de escanear el lugar antes de adentrarse en el campo de batalla.

"La mayor concentración de monstruos se encuentra en el ala norte del edificio" Sailor Mercury produjo un pequeño holograma frente a los ojos de las chicas y señaló en él los lugares que mencionaba "así que podemos entrar por estas dos puertas y rodearlos en poco tiempo"

Las sailors asintieron, y se dispusieron a actuar rápidamente, separándose para cubrir ambas entradas, como había sugerido la guardiana de Mercurio. Y tal como ella lo había previsto, rodearlos y doblegarlos fue relativamente rápido y sencillo de esa manera, aunque el proceso no estuvo exento de complicaciones, como cualquier otra batalla. Lo que sí fue distinto esta vez fue el hecho de no saber contra qué se enfrentaban; nadie parecía dirigir a todas esas bestias que habían derrotado, normalmente a esta altura ya habría aparecido algún lunático con una risa desquiciada declarándoles la guerra, pero esta vez nada, lo que las había hecho quedar preocupadas y un tanto paranoicas.

Por eso, cuando sintieron un ruido entre los arbustos que estaban a las afueras del centro comercial mientras se iban, se pusieron inmediatamente en guardia, listas para desintegrar al monstruo o enemigo que fuera. Se acercaron sigilosamente, mientras el ruido persistía, pero retrocedieron unos pasos al ver que algo se movía entre las hojas.

"¡Sal de ahí, sabemos que estás en los arbustos!" la sailor del trueno ordenó con voz firme.

El follaje se volvió a mover, esta vez más bruscamente y las chicas miraron expectantes y alerta a lo que saldría. Y se llevaron la sorpresa de sus vidas al ver lo que salió de entre las hojas. Ahí, asomándose con timidez pudieron ver una pequeña y muy familiar figura vestida de negro, con sombrero de copa asentado en su pequeña cabeza y un antifaz cubriendo sus ojos, era una perfecta versión en miniatura de Tuxedo Mask.

"¿T-Tuxedo Mask?" la princesa de la Luna no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían.

"¡Sailor Moon, yo te rescataré de los villanos!" la tierna voz del pequeño hacía que esa promesa sonara conmovedora.

Las chicas sonrieron con ternura al ver y oír al pequeño héroe, definitivamente se había ganado el corazón de todas. Sailor Venus aprovecho el momento por supuesto, y de la nada hizo aparecer su cámara fotográfica para captar esos valiosos momento.

Mientras tanto, una muy sorprendida Sailor Moon se acercaba más al pequeño para tomarlo en sus brazos.

"Muchas gracias mi príncipe," la rubia besó con amor la mejilla del niño "pero ya está todo bajo control"

El pequeño la miró con sus grandes ojos a través del antifaz y pestañeó unas cuantas veces, como un poco desconcertado, pero pronto pareció resignarse, y bostezando se acomodó contra el pecho de la rubia y se dejó vencer por el sueño. Serena lo miró y luego miró a las chicas, sus ojos haciendo una silenciosa pregunta sobre qué había pasado.

"La transformación debe haber consumido toda la energía extra, y tal vez un poco más" comentó Ami.

"¿Pero cómo...?" Lita, como las demás, no entendía muy bien el misterio del pequeño enmascarado durmiendo en los brazos de su líder.

"Debe haberse transformado automáticamente al sentir la transformación de Sailor Moon" explicó la peliazul.

"¿Estará bien?" Rei se notaba preocupada.

La futura reina de la Tierra acercó una de sus manos al pequeño rostro, quitándole el antifaz y el sombrero, y con ternura removió el cabello negro que ocupaba la frente del niño, acariciándolo suavemente.

"Sólo debe estar agotado" sonrió.

"Bueno chicas, ahora que sabemos que todo está bien, creo que deberíamos marcharnos" Mina dejó de sacar fotos y le dirigió una mirada a sus amigas, todas estaban exhaustas por la batalla y necesitaban su merecido descanso.

Las demás estuvieron de acuerdo y comenzaron su camino de vuelta al departamento de Darien, en parte para escoltar a los príncipes y asegurarse de que llegaran sanos y salvos, y en parte para recoger las cosas que habían dejado ahí antes del ataque. Llegaron pronto y la rubia dejó suavemente al pequeño sobre uno de los sillones, mientras las chicas tomaban sus pertenencias; en un principio habían pensado quedarse, pero después de la batalla inesperada que les había tocado pelear, necesitaban descansar como corresponde, cada una en la comodidad de su propia cama. Así que dejando todo en orden, se despidieron de Serena y salieron prontamente, cada una dirigiéndose a su respectivo hogar.

Cuando la rubia se quedó sola con el pequeño, no pudo evitar sentir que su corazón se hinchaba en su pecho de pura ternura y amor por ese hombrecito durmiendo en el sillón frente a ella, y el hecho de saber que ese hombrecito la protegería sin importar qué, la conmovía enormemente. Volvió a acariciar sus cabellos y dejó un beso sobre su frente.

"Muy bien Darien," susurró con dulzura "vamos a la cama para que descanses más cómodamente" lo tomó en sus brazos y lo cargó con cuidado de no despertarlo, hasta la pieza, depositándolo suavemente sobre la cama. Acarició con ternura sus suaves cabellos azabache, y se dispuso a desvestirlo para ponerle su pijama, pero por más y más que lo intentó, la chica no logró si quiera desabrochar un botón de la camisa del pequeño, al parecer el traje sólo desaparecería si se destransformaba, lo que al parecer no ocurriría si estaba durmiendo, así que no quedaba más remedio que acostarlo así tal como estaba, como el pequeño Tuxedo Mask. Finalmente, la rubia metió al niño entre las sábanas y lo arropó cariñosamente.

"Descansa pequeño" su voz fue un suave susurro que arrulló los sueños del príncipe de la Tierra.

Y sólo unos minutos después el cansancio se hizo presente en la rubia, su cuerpo parecía pesar una tonelada, y le dolía cada músculo, se hacía más que evidente la poca costumbre que tenía ya de pelear; llevaban meses sin batallas y la falta de entrenamiento le había pasado la cuenta. Reuniendo las pocas energías que le quedaban, se despojó rápidamente de su ropa, enfundando su cuerpo en su camisón y se acostó pronto junto al pequeño, a dormir para reponer sus energías.

* * *

Bueno, no fue muy largo, pero espero les haya gustado... La mayoría adivinó que iba a salir un pequeño Tuxie!

Y les cuento que este fic ya está llegando a su fin! El próximo es el capítulo final! (queda el epílogo y el bonus que les prometí, eso sí)

**En el siguiente capítulo... "Buenos días" Veremos cómo termina esta historia, cuáles son las apreciaciones de Darien? pasen a leer la próxima semana!**

(si me tardo un poquito ténganme paciencia, sí? :D)

Les mando un besote y que tengan una linda semana!

Nos leemos!


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola chicas lindas! cómo va la vida?**

Yo me disculpo por la demora, aunque se los había advertido! jaja... diré lo mismo que dije en el otro fic... tomatazos, reclamos y todo lo demás a mi profe que se ha encargado de mantenerme alejada de mis fics! malvado!

Pero bueno, se viene una semanita sin clases, así que tendré más tiempito, no digo que actualice a cada rato, pero por lo menos no saldrá tan tarde el próximo cap.

**Dejo los agradecimientos correspondientes: **Damelifrost, Ediebella, Mary Yuet (tus deseos son órdenes, acá estoy actualizando jaja), RushiaReiesu, Lorria (x2), Luna, Carmilla-Devildoll, Unniestar, InsuaRominaAndrea (me cuesta escribir "Romina" con I, yo soy con Y, no me preguntes por qué xD), Inu-chan, ChibiChibi-sd, Bonny83, Familiachibatsukino, Lemariz, Yesqui2000, SerenaKou1180, Mamocha Forever, SalyLuna, Sui-chan Hitachiin Tsukino, Starvenus, Yumeko...

**Gracias a toditas por leerme, por esperarme, por darme ánimos y por todo! No saben cómo me han salvado todos estos días que han estado asquerosamente cargados de estudio, cuando ya veo que estoy colapsando, leo un review y santo remedio! :D**

Quiero decir que me encantan los reviews, eso ya lo saben, pero lo que no saben es que me encantan los reviews rezagados, que llegan vaaaarios días después, porque me sorprenden, no me los espero, y de pronto pum! ahí aparecen y me hacen feliz! :D

Bueno, y acá, al igual que en el otro fic, hubo algo que se comentó más que el cap. en sí xD (es broma) jaja... **sí chicas! bus con wi-fi!** son lo mejor... aprovecho de hacerle publicidad,** "JM, viajar con agrado"** xD Son buses que van de Los Andes-Sanfelipe a Viña-Valparaíso... y bueno, a veces no funciona, pero la mayoría de las veces es lo más útil de la vida! así que si andan por estos lados, no lo duden, es el mejor servicio... llevo 4 años viajando con ellos todos los fines de semana, y son lo mejor!

Y como saben, este es el último capítulo oficial... y nada, yo sé que fue una historia cortita, pero de a poco estoy tratando de hacer historias más largas... si leen mi primera historia se darán cuenta que esta es más larga... es yo soy muy impaciente! jaja me cuesta alargar tanto la cosa, pero estoy trabajando en eso :D Tengo otra historia que será más larga... pero la vengo escribiendo desde el 2011 xD algún día saldrá... y viene un one-shot también así que atentas, para que pasen a leerlo en un tiempito más.

Bueno, les dejo un beso! que tengan lindos días y... Para la gente de Chile (como yo =P) y para los amigos mexicanos (gracias Mary Yuet por comentármelo) les deseo anticipadamente unas felices fiesta patrias! pásenlo chancho! a ver si me como unos tacos también para celebrar con uds. y obviamente comeré muchas empanadas de pino! jaja

**Cariños a toditos!**

_**Ro.**_

* * *

**Cap. 7: Buenos días.**

La luz de la mañana del día sábado se coló insidiosamente por la ventana del departamento de Darien, mientras él con pereza comenzaba a despertar de un poco reparador sueño, pero a pesar de que estaba agotado, no acostumbraba a dormir hasta tarde, así que la luz del día ya estaba comenzando a molestarlo, aún en su subconsciente. Juntando fuerzas y algo de voluntad, el moreno se giró entre la comodidad de las tibias sábanas de su cama, como tratando de evadir sólo un poco el momento de levantarse, y se sorprendió al sentir como cada músculo de su anatomía le dolía, y cuando decía cada músculo, quería decir _todos_ los músculos de su cuerpo, hasta los que ya ni recordaba que tenía.

"Auch" se quejó en voz alta, mientras volvía a girarse – ahora en dirección opuesta – sobre el colchón, pero esta vez no logró hacer el giro completo porque _algo_ se interpuso en su camino. Extrañado abrió lentamente sus ojos, frunciendo el ceño en parte por la intrusión de la luz a través de sus pupilas, y claro, también por darse cuenta que lo que estaba a su lado, bloqueando su libre desplazamiento sobre la cama, era su novia, Serena. Pero eso no fue todo lo que vio; luego de ver que su durmiente novia era quien ocupaba la otra mitad de su cama, descubrió con horror que él estaba nada más y nada menos que desnudo. ¡Desnudo, en su cama, con Serena!

"¿Qué demonios pasó?" susurró con horror. No recordaba absolutamente nada de la noche anterior, lo último que recordaba en absoluto, era estar en el laboratorio, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo había llegado ahí, corrección: cómo habían llegado _ambos_ ahí. _'¡Oh, Dios, por favor no me digas que lo hicimos por primera vez y no lo recuerdo!'. _No, eso era imposible, era un hecho demasiado importante como para no recordarlo, ¿verdad?

"¿Darien, ya despertaste?" la voz adormilada de la rubia hizo que él volviera de su intensa búsqueda dentro los rincones de su memoria, y centrara su atención en ella, la mujer que ocupaba su corazón, su mente, y en estos momentos, también su cama.

"Em, sí" sacudió su cabeza para despejarse y la miró; al parecer no tenía muchas intenciones de levantarse pronto, pues seguía abrazada a la almohada, con los ojos cerrados. Y por más que a él le hubiera encantado dejarla dormir todo el tiempo que ella quisiera, la curiosidad y la duda lo estaban matando "¿Serena?"

"Sólo dame un momento, ya te preparo el desayuno" se abrazó más fuerte a la almohada que absorbía sus palabras, pero bastaron sólo unos segundos para que la rubia cayera en cuenta de un pequeño detalle, esa voz... La rubia abrió los ojos sin vacilación y se incorporó de un salto, dejando ver un poco más de escote del que a Darien le hubiese gustado ver, dadas las circunstancias.

"¡Darien!" la chica no disimuló su sorpresa y lo escrutó con la mirada, mientras Darien se sentía un poco más asustado y confundido "¡Volviste!"

Lo tomó por los brazos, como queriendo comprobar que lo que veía era real, y sonrió de oreja a oreja con alegría al ver que había recuperado a su novio. Miró atentamente y con devoción sus facciones, las que tanto había extrañado, su pelo, sus ojos, sus labios, los brazos fuertes que aún ella sujetaba, su pecho, su… Se detuvo abruptamente en su abdomen y subió rápidamente su mirada, con un tono carmín apoderándose furiosamente de sus mejillas.

"Serena, ¿qué hicimos anoche?" trató de formar la pregunta lo más sutilmente posible en su mente, pero ya estaba tan confundido y agobiado por todo, que de sus labios salió simplemente lo que estaba martilleando su cabeza desde que había despertado, así sin filtros.

"¿Anoche?" repitió ella, pensando "oh, _anoche_" se dio cuenta de lo que su novio estaba insinuando, y volvió a sentir el calor apoderándose de sus mejillas "¡nada, y menos lo que te estás imaginando!"

El moreno dejó escapar un suspiro aliviado, ese era un peso que se quitaba de encima. Pero si no era esa la explicación, entonces ¿qué demonios había pasado para que terminaran durmiendo juntos en su cama, con él desnudo, todo dolorido y sin recordar absolutamente nada?

"¿Te importaría explicarme…?" completó su pregunta señalando con sus manos la situación.

"¿Te importaría vestirte?" preguntó de vuelta ella sonriendo entre tímida y burlonamente, y fue el turno de Darien de sonrojarse, cosa que no pasaba muy a menudo.

Serena dejó escapar una risita y salió de la habitación, otorgando la privacidad necesaria para que su hombre se vistiera tranquilo. Se dirigió a la cocina y encendió la cafetera para preparar café fresco, sabía que el pelinegro lo necesitaría, ahora más que nunca.

Para el tiempo en que Darien salió de su pieza ya vestido y tan guapo como siempre, Serena había preparado la mesa para el desayuno, hecho que lo sorprendió gratamente.

Se sentaron a la mesa y durante el desayuno la chica de coletas le contó a grandes rasgos todo lo acontecido en los últimos tres días. La mente de Darien pareció darle vueltas, ¿de verdad había pasado _todo_ eso y no lo recordaba?

"Espera," dijo pensativo y algo confundido una vez que su amada había terminado de contar la historia "eso no explica por qué estaba desnudo"

"Bueno, yo creo que tal vez por el traje de Tuxedo Mask" en verdad ella no lo había analizado, pero eso era lo más probable "debe haber desaparecido cuando sintió que te estabas… ya sabes, _expandiendo_"

El pelinegro asintió y rió suavemente, todo parecía tan irreal, tan loco, pero a la vez tan cotidiano para la vida que ellos llevaban, desde que conoció a Serena todo era un espiral de locuras, aventuras y amor.

Pronto otra inquietud surgió en su cabeza.

"Y estábamos durmiendo juntos porque…" dejó la frase inconclusa para que Serena la terminara, y francamente sabía que nada le sorprendería.

"Porque yo me quedaba aquí para cuidarte" contestó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo "y te daba miedo dormir solito" le sonrió de manera burlona.

"¿Tú me cuidaste _todos_ estos días?" el moreno sintió un tibio calor expandirse por su pecho, esa rubia era su refugio, su fortaleza, y ahora lo había demostrado más que nunca.

"Sí, y Andrew te cuidaba mientras yo estaba en clases" ella le sonrió con ternura.

"¿Les di muchos problemas?" de pronto se sintió vulnerable y algo perdido, no recordaba absolutamente nada y saber que había dependido totalmente de otras personas lo abrumaba un poco.

"Al principio no fue fácil, ¡pero eras un encanto!" la sonrisa de Serena se expandió recordando a la versión pequeña del hombre frente a ella "y te acordabas de mi" agregó con timidez.

"¡Por supuesto, no te olvidaría jamás!" frunció el ceño, dejando ver la pequeña arruga que se formaba entre sus cejas, parecía casi ofendido.

"Sí, pero había un montón de cosas y personas que no recordabas bien" explicó jugueteando con los dedos de la mano más grande y más fuerte del moreno "y cuando te preguntaron por mí, dijiste que yo era tu princesa" lo último lo dijo con orgullo.

"Y los niños no mienten" el moreno le sonrió con amor, acariciando su mano sobre la mesa.

Las miradas de ambos se atrajeron como dos imanes, y así, reflejándose cada uno en los ojos del otro, sintieron como algo había cambiado en su relación, algo había cambiado en Darien, quien no reprimió la sonrisa amorosa que se asomó a sus labios, y justo cuando iba a abrir la boca para complementar el momento con palabras, la rubia rompió el contacto visual, frunciendo el ceño, como recordando algo. Reflejamente, el moreno también arrugó el entrecejo y la miró ladeando la cabeza de forma cuestionante. Y antes de que pudiera preguntarle qué le pasaba, vio algo distinto en los ojos de su rubia, y en un dos por tres, la mano de la chica junto a él se escapó de la caricias que él le daba, y cayó pesadamente sobre su brazo, golpeándolo intencionalmente. Él la miró sorprendido y curioso a la vez.

"Oye, ¿y eso por qué fue?" sí, Serena era un poco bipolar a veces, pero nunca tanto.

"Pues porque recordé algo" contestó ella molesta, ¿por qué estaba molesta? Darien no tenía la más mínima idea.

"¿Te importaría contarme lo que recordaste?" sus labios parecieron tentar las palabras antes de pronunciarlas.

"Cuando estabas pequeño vinieron unas chicas a verte, _a tu departamento_" Serena hizo énfasis para que él notara que no le hacía ninguna gracia que esas tipas supieran dónde vivía _su_ hombre.

Él alzó las cejas, incitándola a seguir, pues hasta ahí el moreno no le veía lo malo al asunto.

"Tú no las recordabas" añadió la rubia, dejando más confuso aún a su novio.

"Pero eso es bueno, ¿no?" su voz fue tentativa, ya no sabía para dónde iba la conversación "digo, que no las recordara"

"Sí, bueno, ¡pero ese no es el asunto!" Serena titubeó sólo un poco, pero pronto volvió a su expresión la determinación con la que había estado hablando hasta ahí "el punto es que esas chicas babean por ti, ¿y tú las dejas venir a tu casa?"

"Serena, ni siquiera sé de quiénes hablas" ahora Darien entendía un poco y habló con tono cansado "y nadie _babea_ por mí"

Darien a penas escuchó un "sí, claro" totalmente sarcástico susurrado por la rubia.

"Vamos, no te pongas tontita" lo dijo con la mayor ternura, volviendo a tomar su mano "seguramente eran compañeras de la universidad, y si no las recordaba quiere decir que no me importan"

"Pero fueron pesadas conmigo" la rubia hizo un pucherito, que al pelinegro le pareció de lo más tierno.

"Ah, ya sé quiénes pueden ser" dijo de pronto en un susurro, esas chicas ya lo tenían enfermo, eran demasiado insistentes y hostigosas "yo voy a hablar con ellas, nadie trata mal a mi novia, ni menos en mi propia casa"

Serena sonrió recordando al pequeño Darien defendiéndola "La verdad es que Mini-Darien salió en mi defensa"

"¿A sí?, parece que te encariñaste con mi otra versión" fingió estar celoso "si quieres me encojo de nuevo y…"

"¡No!" la rubia contestó alarmada por la propuesta "es sólo que era tan tierno y amorosito…"

"Me gustaría recordarlo todo" interrumpió el moreno con actitud ausente. Nadie nunca diría de él que era tierno o amorosito, porque francamente no lo parecía y a veces simplemente no lo era, pero se veía que a Serena le había gustado ese lado de él y le gustaría poder recordar cómo revivir esa actitud en él.

"No te preocupes" la rubia sonrió con dulzura "descubrí que te amo en todas las versiones posibles"

Darien sólo pudo mirarla con una inmensa gratitud, estaba seguro que no se merecía a una mujer tan perfecta a su lado.

"Y hay muchas cosas más que contarte" la rubia sonaba emocionada de pronto, como contando un viaje o una aventura extraordinaria "Mina tiene las fotos"

Y mágicamente, la expresión del pelinegro cambió de manera radical, la mística del momento quedando totalmente olvidada tras el impacto de aquellas palabras, ¿había escuchado bien?, ¿Mina?, ¿fotos?

_'Demonios, esto no puede ser bueno'_.

* * *

Ya amigas mías, espero les haya gustado, claramente ese no es un final, pero Uds. saben que viene el epílogo y bueno, el bonus si que es parte...

Y eso :D

**Estoy feliz de haber armado esta historia y de que a uds. les haya gustado!**

Un abrazo a la distancia y que estén muy, muy bien!

Espero sus comentarios! :D

**Hasta prontito!**


End file.
